Walking the Thin Line
by Antigone2
Summary: Another old fic I found! First season romance you know the drill.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Another really, really old fic I found via Wayback. It needed/needs serious editing, but I thought it'd be fun to post the – only slightly - more polished version. It's still only a little OOC – but most first season romances are, right?

This takes place early, early first season. Even Mako-chan is here yet. Most of the text from Mamoru saving Luna from getting hit by a truck is from an actual episode but damn if I remember which one.

Sailor Mercury asked, "Why do you always help us, Tuxedo Kamen?"

Sailor Moon said, "Probably because he loves me."

~BSSM episode 13

**Walking the Thin Line- Prologue**

By Antigone

'We've all heard it, that saying, 'There is a thin line between love and hate', right? (Or as Minako says it, 'there is a skin dive between love and mate'.) I must say, I agree with that statement (the..erm..first one) because I witnessed it. Or maybe I helped it along, I don't know. But it's tough, let me tell you, walking that line and trying to bring two people across it. Two *very* stubborn people. Thin the line may be, but easy? Oh no. Passion, however misguided, is still passion, and pretty hard to harness. But, hey, I did it, didn't I? Neither cupid, nor Minako had a part in it at all. And I feel I should join the ranks of the Best Matchmakers, because, after all, I matched the Best. Listen to my story...'

~Luna

The silent, dark figure padded silently down the dusky streets of Juuban, Tokyo. Her dark fur blended into the twilight so well that she was hardly noticeable as she crossed the street. So deep in thought was the small cat about the Moon Princess that she failed to notice the rumbling, five ton truck barreling toward her, even though that did not blend into the night at all.

Now, in Japan it is the law to stop for all pedestrians. It is also illegal not to stop for anyone in the crosswalk.

Unfortunately, the law does not apply to pets. Perhaps Luna was so used to thinking to herself as a human for all intents and purposes that she wasn't careful enough darting across busy intersections. Or perhaps she had been spending too much time around her distracted, reckless charge that she didn't even think to be careful.

And she only noticed when it was too late, the headlights were blinding her and she didn't have time to do anything but facefault and think...

*I'm going to die. I'm going to die I'm going to dieI'mgoingtod...*

_swoosh_

The truck rumbled by.

*I'm not dead...* A dizzying moment later, Luna found herself in what she was pretty sure wasn't the Afterlife. For one, she could feel her feline heart beating painfully within her chest. For another, the dirty Tokyo sidewalk was certainty not one's first view of heaven. And lastly, she was being held in nearly a death grip by a sweatshirt-clad arm.

"You have to be more careful, Neko-chan..."

Luna's dazed eyes followed the arm up, and looked with surprise into two bemused blue eyes.

Familiar blue eyes.

The young man traced the moon symbol on her forehead thoughtfully.

"You are Odango's pet, then?" His gaze softened a little, and he loosened his grip on her, "I thought so. You are almost as accident-prone as she is." The young man reached up to pet her forehead and winced as he saw the thin cut across his hand, courtesy of the guardrail he had vaulted over to get out of the truck's way. Luna felt gratefulness well up in her and she began to purr...

"And just WHAT do you think you are doing with my cat?" A sharp, annoyed voice cut through the night.

Suddenly Luna felt her savior tense, and she watched his face harden and freeze into a scowl, his eyes sharpen into jade arrows. A voice that was an acrimonious parody of the soft speaking Luna heard moments before, he answered, "Only saving her life! You have to be more careful with your things, Odango Atama!"

*A thing? I am not a thing!* Luna indignantly jumped out of his arms and onto Usagi's shoulder. Not that was much better there.

Usually, for all her faults, the golden haired teenager was amicable to everyone, genuinely happy and just plan sweet. But now her face was already tinged an angry rose color, and her little hands were in fists.

Luna quickly looked toward Usagi's companions for support, but mild-mannered Ami was observing Usagi's outburst with undisguised fascination, and Rei was observing the raven-haired young man in the jogging suit with undisguised infatuation. Luna sweatdropped and sighed. The company she was forced to keep...

"Now listen you-" My god, she had never see Usagi so angry. Not at her mother, not at her teacher, and not even at a youma. 'If only she could focus this much passion in destroying Dark Kingdom...' Luna sighed. As if wishing would help any.

Just then, the door to the arcade opened, and the cat felt the human relax and Usagi suddenly smiled beatifically. "Motoki! Hi! How are you doing?" But her suddenly dazzling voice was swallowed by a cold drawl.

"Hello Motoki." The dark haired man stood up and greeted his friend.

"Mamoru! Here you are."

'Mamoru, so that's his name,' Luna thought, 'appropriate for someone who would risk his life to save a cat...'

"Motoki! You *know* this creep?" The horror in the young girl's voice refused to be ignored, raising above the buildings, probably audible several blocks away. "He nearly mutilated my kitty..." she pouted adorably, a ploy lost on Motoki. With a sigh, Luna threw an apologetic glance at Mamoru, but froze when she saw the intensity in his eyes.

'If looks could kill...' but Luna realized that phrase wasn't quite right. He so icily and vehemently stared at the young girl. 'If looks could *capture*' Luna amended, startled.

Oblivious, Usagi adjusted Luna over her shoulder and turned to leave, haughtily tossing her head in Mamoru's direction before calling, "Bye—e Motoki!" in her most flirtatious tone of voice.

Over her shoulder Luna watched Mamoru's eyes flicker to Motoki for a moment and then back to Usagi.

She quickly followed her train of thought back a few paces.

*Who would risk their life to save a cat...?''You are Odango's pet, then? I thought so.' 'So,' Luna studied this young man, this Mamoru's, eyes following Usagi's bouncing steps as she and friends walked away, 'he didn't do it for me at all. I wonder if Usagi has any idea.'

She remembered Mamoru's cold stare and harsh words, and an even more interesting thought entered her mind, 'I wonder if *he* has any idea...'

**Walking the Thin Line**

**Part One**

Luna waited until that night to broach the subject of Usagi's behavior to Mamoru. She knew it was something she had to bring up delicately, and in all honesty she wasn't looking forward to it.

On the window sill of Usagi's room, Luna leaned her head on her paws and watched the clouds drift across the moon. Her mission to the Princess and the world weighed heavily on her mind, as it always did.

It always all boiled down to the fact that the other girls and Usagi were senshi first, and teenage girls second. And Luna knew she was sometimes guilty of forgetting that second part completely. Usagi's flighty, giggly, boy-crazy behavior had always driven her guardian cat crazy, and worried her to no end. How ever was Usagi to locate and protect the Princess if she couldn't even find both shoes in the morning?

And the last thing Usagi needed right now was the complications of a romantic involvement. 'I mean, really,' Luna frowned, 'when her silly little crushes distract her so much, who knows what true love wi-

Wait a minute... true *what*?'

Yet the word fit so right, it seemed so true. Glancing back to Usagi, who was laying across her bed, reading manga and sporadically bursting into gales of laughter, Luna squinted her eyes and tried to see what, exactly, Mamoru saw.

'Anyway, it doesn't matter,' Luna quickly shook her head, 'Usagi is a senshi, that always comes first. Sorry, Mamoru-san, but I don't owe you anything for saving me, you chose to do that. And I must focus on my mission.'

But yet something nagged at the back of the cat's mind, something she didn't want to put her finger...or, um...paw on. Why was it, then, despite all her careful thought to the opposite, did Usagi and Mamoru seem so right together? Why did Luna have this strong gut feeling that Usagi would be better off, more grown-up, finally somehow completed, with this high school student whom Luna knew absolutely nothing about, and who also appeared to be a bit emotionally unstable?

Mamoru really was the last thing Usagi needed... wasn't he?

Luna recognized the pull of destiny's string on her, as she did when she meet Usagi, Ami, Rei and... Mamoru? But it was true, she had felt it then, but was still recovering from her near-death experience that she didn't even think of it until now. What did that mean?

Sighing, she resigned herself to the familiar feeling of deja-vu...'Well, I don't like it, I don't agree with it (do I?) but I know what you want me to do...' she said to the waxing gibbous moon hanging in the Tokyo sky, 'I hope you know what you are doing.'

"Usagi-chan!" Luna leapt from the window directly onto the magazine her charge was reading, in a way only cats can do. "Usagi-chan we need to talk."

At the sound of her kitten's youthful yet patronizing voice, Usagi pursed her lips in annoyance. "Yes, Luna?" She said, bracing herself for another lecture.

"I think you need to apologize to that boy."

Usagi looked up, "What boy?"

"The good-looking one who saved my life earlier," Luna glared up at the blonde's dazed expression, "and you yelled at him for it!"

"Good-looking?"

"Motoki called him 'Mamoru-kun'?"

And Luna went sailing over Usagi's head and onto her pillow as the girl threw her manga across the room. "Apologize? To him? For what?"

"He saved me from being road-kill! Aren't you even just a little grateful?" Luna answered, miffed.

Usagi hugged Luna tightly to her chest. "Awww, I'm sorry little kitty...I'm glad you are OK." She kissed the top of Luna's head and tears filled her eyes. "You almost...::sniff:: died..."

Luna quickly interrupted the impending waterworks. "And maybe Mamoru-san deserves an apology for your rudeness earlier this evening?"

"*My* rudeness?" Usagi started stalking around her room, face red, odango-ed hair bouncing, eyes bright with a homicidal glow. "Why doesn't *he* apologize to me for calling me Odango Atama? You remember him Luna, from in front of Ami's juku: 'Odango Atama, were you just talking to your cat? Crazy, baka shoujo..." Usagi was really getting into her haughty impression, "I'm soooo smart, I go to Abazu Tech. on a scholarship, did you know that? Brag, brag, I'm not worried, I know you are going to fail, like you always do. Take better care of your things, Odango Atama-" Usagi stopped, out of breath.

"You seem to remember the things he says to you pretty well, Usagi," Luna said, trying not to smile.

"Well, they were insulting!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Coming from such a handsome guy, I can imagine."

"Handsome or not, I'm sorry the truck didn't hit him," she said snobbishly, sticking her nose in the air.

"He did get hurt, Usagi-chan." Luna said quietly, her head down.

Usagi opened one eye, and glanced at Luna.

"His hand was cut, from the guard rail. He got it saving me but..." Luna sneaked a glance at Usagi, "I suppose you think he had it coming."

Usagi's face was unusually unreadable for a while.

"Then *you* should apologize!" she said brightly, proudly presenting her solution to the entire problem.

"Me? For what? You are the one who hurt his feelings. Besides, I can't talk to other people, you know that!"

Usagi sighed, "Oh right. I forgot. Fine, I'll..." she cringed, "apologize to Baka-Mamoru. If it will shut you up about him."

It was a few minutes later that the light was off and Luna was curled up at the bottom of Usagi's bed that the girl decided to inform Luna of another mistake.

"And you are wrong, Luna, about hurting his feelings. I don't think he has any."

* * *

><p>The crown arcade bubbled over with friendly sounds: the beeping of machines, the laughter and lighthearted talk of a few dozen school children, the jingle of coins and Motoki's distinctive tenor voice. All of those sounds were music to Tsukino Usagi's ears, usually. But today she was dreading the arcade, because if she ran into bak-uh, Mamoru... she'd have to keep her promise to Luna. And actually apologize, admit defeat, completely surrender the upper-hand to her stuck-up sempai. She could see it now, he'd completely laugh it up. Or lecture her. Or insult her again. She felt anger rise up inside her chest, and anger made her brave. She marched into the arcade with her eyes sparkling and her button nose high in the air.<p>

'This won't be so hard.'

Oh, god.

He's here.

Oh well, what would Luna know if...' Suddenly she felt a weight land on her shoulder.

"Ack! Luna!" Noticing the wide-eyed stares of those around her, she lowered her voice and hissed into her pet's ear, "What you doing here?"

"Just making sure you keep your promise. Look, the good-looking boy is over there."

"Will you *stop* calling him that?"

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

'Armageddon.' "Um.. I don't think they allow cats in here."

"Nice try. I'll be watching." With that Luna leapt off Usagi's shoulder and padded along the supports on the ceiling to nestle in the corner beam above Mamoru's seat at the counter.

'This might get interesting.' She thought, smiling, 'everyone needs a little entertainment now and then.'

Mamoru's head was down, he was moodily studying the Formica counter top and his cup of tea. Usagi marveled at the little niche of silence and oppressiveness he seemed to carry around with him, even in such a crowded, open place.

She wondered if everyone ever got through the protective bubble he created for himself, if anyone ever held him, cared for him, or kissed him... Usagi gasped as she realized where her thoughts were taking her. 'Focus Baka!' she chided herself, 'just get this over with.'

"M-Mamoru-sempai?"

Silent blue eyes regarded her coolly. He raised an eyebrow in question.

'I hate you, Luna.' "I'm sorry I yelled at you the other night," she muttered sullenly, staring at the floor.

Silence.

Wasn't he supposed to be teasing her by now? She swore she could *feel* his eyes regarding her thoughtfully, even though her gaze was trained on the tips of her school shoes.

Usagi was starting to get nervous. "A-and I also am really glad Luna is ok... I mean...well, thank you."

Mamoru waited until she looked up and met his eyes. He inclined his head politely. "You're welcome," he said, simply.

She started. And stared at him. He gazed back, unwaveringly.

This was getting boring. All they were doing was staring at each other. Usagi seemed unusually nervous, Luna noted, while she couldn't judge, she had a feeling Mamoru wasn't acting like himself either. What could have possibly happened overnight? She leaned forward, hoping to catch a glimpse if anything more interesting might happen.

Usagi was loosing feeling in her arms and legs. Tingling sensations seemed to climb up her body to her heart, swirling and relaxing her mind while her pulse rate still climbed. He was looking at her searchingly and she knew she was returning the look, intensely

focused on discovering...something. God knew the man had more secrets then a CIA agent, but they weren't necessarily what she wanted to find. She didn't know what she wanted to find.

Somewhere nearby peppy music announced the winner of a new high score on a video game, startling Usagi out of her reverie. Realizing what she had been doing, she blushed and searched her mind for something to say.

"So, how's the cut on your hand doing?"

Mamoru glanced sharply at his hands, still wrapped tightly around his mug.

"Baka Usagi..." Luna groaned, covering her eyes with her paws.

"How did you know about that?" he asked suspiciously.

The harshness of his tone cut through her, after such familiar moments just seconds before. Not thinking, and aching for a distraction, Usagi reached out quickly and pulled his hands away from the tea, spreading them out before her.

Mamoru was startled beyond words. What did she think she was *doing*? He considered yanking his hands back from her touch, the way he would have done if anyone else tried what she was doing, but something held him back. He told himself it was shear curiosity as to what she would do next, and not the fact that her hands were so soft and gentle. Mamoru leaned his elbow on the counter, resting his head in his other hand.

She took his injured hand between the two of hers, a little frown playing across her mouth. His hand was so large, tapering off into long delicate fingers. Usagi thought hands so graceful should be playing the piano, or writing sonnets, but not vaulting over random highway guardrails. The palm was marred by a long, thin scratch already scabbed over.

Slowly, pensively, Usagi traced the cut from tip to tip. Mamoru swallowed nervously, angrily demanding to the gods that one of them had better break this strange spell Odango had on him, and quickly.

"It's not that bad," Usagi said, irritated. 'And Luna made me feel all guilty.'

"Am I complaining?" Mamoru asked dryly, again raising his eyebrow.

She jumped, "Ack!" She dropped his hand as if it were a used Kleenex she had unknowingly picked up off the street.

It wasn't flattering, to say the least. Mamoru felt irritation sweep over him, and the familiar iciness of indifference settled back over his features.

Luna sighed. And just when it was getting good.

"Well, is that all you wanted to say, Odango Atama? You groveled at my feet, I graciously accepted your apology, shouldn't you just be on your merry little way by now?"

Her mouth dropped open, and Usagi narrowed her eyes at him. "I was just nice to you!"

"So?"

"Well, haven't you heard of the golden rule?"

He leaned back on the counter, sipping his tea with his infuriating nonchalance. "No I don't think I'm familiar with it."

"Well, jeeze, Mamoru, what kind of parents raised *you*?"

Shut down.

Utter and complete shut down.

All irritation and amusement fled from eyes like startled birds, and Usagi found herself staring into blue-black holes.

Mamoru stood up suddenly, tossing the last drops of tea and the styrofoam mug into the nearby trashcan.

"Mamoru-baka, what-"

His voice was sharp and eerily quiet. "This conversation is over, Odango Atama. Go annoy someone else."

Wide-eyed, Luna watched him stalk away toward the doors.

Usagi recovered long enough to stick out her tongue and make a face at his retreating back. She then turned and looked up at her pet cat, "That's the *last* time I do anything for you!" And she stalked off, too.

But Luna was intently gazing in the direction in which Mamoru had left. 'Interesting,' she thought. 'I was right about his feelings for her, but there is something I don't know about.' Luna jumped gracefully down from the ceiling and started to walk the way she had been staring. 'Well, I'll just have to investigate him a little now, won't I?"

* * *

><p>Do you guys think it's worth editing the rest of the chapters and putting them up? Is anyone interested? I might do it anyway ;) just for fun.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I edited as best I could. This is one of the first fics I wrote way back on the SMRFF yahoo list. I'm sure I missed some errors and there may be inconsistencies as I tried to remove most all fangirl "Japanese". I do appreciate the feedback, everyone. :)

Hokay. Here we go.

**Walking the Thin Line**

**Part two**

"I can't believe she made me apologize!" Usagi was still flush with righteous indignation; even two hours later, sprawled on the floor in Rei's temple, an unread manga issue sitting in front of her.

Ami sighed, tilting her head thoughtfully, "I don't know Usagi. I mean, if he did save Luna, then perhaps your reaction was a bit inappropriate."

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Well, I know whose side *I'm* on!" Rei answered smartly.

'Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like the answer?' Usagi sighed. But since Rei was waiting for it, Usagi asked, "Whose side, Rei-chan?"

"Why, the cute guy's, of course!"

"HE IS NO-"

Rei smirked, "Usagi, I know you hate the man, but surely you aren't *blind*!"

Ami decided to cut if off before it went any further. Besides, she was curious about something. "Usagi-chan, why do you hate Mamoru-san so much?"

"What's there not to hate?" She answered flippantly, ignoring the little voice in her head that insisted on nagging her with the image of fierce blue eyes, soft hands... and the furious, hurt look on his face when she screamed at him for only trying to help her.

"What isn't there to like?" Rei sighed, leaning for a second on her broom handle.

The words were barely out of her mouth before Usagi was screaming, "Shut up, Rei-baka! You don't even know him!"

"Do you?"

"Well..." 'somehow I feel like I should. Like I should be the one to know all his secrets, and protect him from his fears. Talk him to sleep so he won't have nightmares. Have him hold me when I cry. I feel like no one else should have that right...' Usagi blinked in surprise at the maturity and comprehension so unusual in her thoughts. 'Now where did that come from? I don't feel that way...do I?'

"Okay, but why?" Ami suddenly piped up.

"Huh?" Both girls asked, surprised.

"Usagi-chan, what do you hate about him?"

"Well he's... a jerk. He's mean. He's always in a bad mood, he never apologizes for anything. He's much too uptight and sensitive. He needs to lighten up. I don't think he smiles a lot. He seems to have so much pain..." Usagi's voice had become less and less harsh as her speech went on, she realized her heart was twisting a little in her chest and she couldn't figure out why.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Oh, yeah, you re-eally hate this guy. That means he's mine, right?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Rei, Usagi! Stop it!" Ami tried to raise her voice, wondering where the heck Luna had to go off to, and what she expected the girls to do without her here. Besides teasing Usagi about her denial of the obvious attraction between her and her handsome rival, the meeting could get stale pretty quickly. Especially with all this fighting.

"Anyway, why are you so upset that you had to say you were sorry to him? I mean, I'd be psyched to have an excuse to talk to him..." Rei was just drifting off into a dreamy state when Usagi answered.

"Because! I actually admitted defeat. Now, he's gonna be all stuck up about it and tease me-"

"He teases you anyway." Ami pointed out.

"But now he has the upper-hand in our...you know...our..."

"Love-hate relationship." Ami braced herself of the barrage.

Usagi nodded, "Yeah, our-WHAT?"

And here it came. "AMI! You are supposed to smart, how could you... I do not...I mean, feel that way about..." she paused. "Anyway, I have to go find Luna."

With that, Usagi fled the temple. As she walked swiftly away, book bag hugged to her chest, she realized she probably had not left the premises in the most subtle way that could be imagined. But she didn't care. She didn't care. Ami was wrong. There was nothing between her and Mamoru. She couldn't care about him that way! She was a senshi, wasn't that enough? Did her heart have to betray her by falling for someone she knew she could never possibly have? 'He's so... So what, Usagi? You gonna finish that thought? A week ago you would have finished that sentence with a word so vile you couldn't say it out loud and now... now you want to what? Go home and daydream about his lips and his hands and the way he looked at you?' Usagi shut her eyes in frustration and kicked a stone down the sidewalk. 'I do NOT need this.'

"Love-hate relationship..." Rei said thoughtfully, watching her friend run down the steps of the shrine. "You might be on to something there, my friend."

Ami looked at Rei curiously, "I thought you were interested in Mamoru-san?"

"Oh I am. He's hot, Ami, I'm sure you don't notice these things, what with studying and all-" here Ami raised her eyebrows but Rei failed to notice. The Priestess' voice got a little quieter, her hazel eyes lowered to the floor for a moment. "I would be very, very interested in him. But what you pointed out is true. Usagi cares about him more then she'll say."

Silence for a second. Ami was hesitant, but she did finally speak her mind, matching Rei's quiet tone. "I think he may feel that way for her, too."

Rei nodded. "I know."

"Rei-chan?"

She looked up, "Yeah?"

"Can you name three things about Mamoru-san that made you like him? Besides his looks?"

A moment. Then, "Nah, I really can't."

Ami nodded. Rei smiled, it didn't quite reach her eyes, but it was a smile nonetheless. "I see your point, then, Mizuno-sensei," here she mock-bowed and Ami swatted at her, giggling. "Now, how do we get them together?"

"What?"

"Well, they like each other, right? Then it should be easy. All w-"

Ami shook her head. "No, I think it's best we let destiny run its course. They'll figure it out soon enough, you can't ignore feelings like that for long."

Rei looked about ready to protest again, so Ami decided to use a more persuasive argument. "Isn't it fun to watch them in action, though? Why would you want to end those infamous squabbles before their time?"

Rei laughed, "You're right. It would be amazingly great entertainment, if only they weren't so obviously mentally ripping each others' clothes off. I swear, Ami-chan-"

"Rei!" Ami was scandalized, "Can imagine what Usagi would do if she heard you talk like that?"

Rei shrugged, "Blush a lot? She knows it's true. But you are right. I can't help but have this feeling someone is already working on those two." Rei's psychic moment passed after a second and she looked around the temple for a moment before saying, "By the way, Ami-chan, where did Luna say she was going this evening, anyway?"

* * *

><p>'You can wake up anytime now,' Luna thought, staring at Mamoru through the glass doors of his balcony. She had been out there for almost two hours already, it was starting to get dark. Luckily, the day had been warm, but the small cat had a feeling it would start to get cold really soon, and it'd be very nice if the man would just *wake up* from where he was napping on the bed, and just *see* her and maybe let her in where it was *warm*.<p>

'Who sleeps in the middle of the afternoon anyway? I mean, besides Usagi... jeeze, he's just as bad! Wake up!'

He looked as if he may be having a nightmare. Luna wondered for a second if his sleep was often disturbed by bad dreams, that would explain the tired look she had seen in his eyes a few times. The look that seemed to go away when Usagi was around. 'Which reminds me', Luna thought, 'I have to get home before she worries. Let's hurry this a long a tad.'

She meowed as loud as she could, once. Twice. Scratched at the glass a little. Meowed again. Mamoru was, apparently, a really light sleeper. And he startled awake almost immediately and eyed the cat outside with a suspicious, if glassy, expression. 'Let me in!' Luna mentally screamed. Blinking a few times, he stumbled to the door and slid it open.

Luna immediately jumped onto the vacated bed and sat up regally, her tail curled around her front paws. Mamoru's sharp eyes were looking at the balcony critically, and back at Luna, again, narrowing a bit. Not saying anything he met her gaze for a few moments, with eyes so shrewd Luna couldn't help but wonder how Usagi managed to stare at him for a few minutes without looking away. Even Luna felt she couldn't handle his challenging gaze too much longer, even though she carried the small fame for staring that came with her species.

Sweatdropping a little, Luna decided to break the ice. "Hello Chiba Mamoru." She said in a voice so regal it was easy to imagine the Egyptians worshipping those like her.

When Usagi first heard Luna speak, she screamed in terror. Ami was surprised but inquisitive. Rei was instantly on guard. Mamoru, however, just looked vaguely perplexed. Luna watched him pick a small bottle of aspirin near his bed and squint at the expiration date. His eyebrows knitted together for a moment, then he turned to Luna with the air of someone all-to-used to abnormal situations.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Luna was at a loss. What was she going to say? 'So, Mamoru-san, are in love with my owner? Or what?'

Luna swallowed. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome." A pause. "You can speak." He said needlessly, spreading his hands as if he expected a detailed explanation, and his face said he would force it out of her if she refused.

'Sorry, buster, not this time.' "Perhaps you are dreaming."

Mamoru shook his head. "I know dreams," he said quietly. "This is not a dream."

Luna raised one feline eyebrow, "Are you saying, Mamoru-san, that someone as schooled and knowledgeable as you believes in talking animals?"

"Stranger things have happened. Many of them to me." He answered dryly, the weary look back in his eyes.

"Chiba Mamoru," Luna was glad she had taken pains to find out his last name. It sounded much more formal to call him by his full name, and she was just so proud of the 'all-knowing' tone of voice she had practiced just for him.

"Yes, Luna-neko-san?" Was that *amusement* Luna heard in his voice? Indeed, he seemed to have accepted Luna's explanation of this being dream. In fact, he had, the only disturbing thought going through his mind was 'Great, now I'm dreaming of her *cat*, too'. If any wonder at the manifestation of his subconscious into Usagi's cat talking to him remained in his mind, he didn't dwell on it. Instead, he allowed himself to relax a little. Hell, it wasn't every day you got to converse with a member of the animal kingdom, right?

"Why did you walk away from Usagi today?"

His silence was louder then if he had screamed at her. He leaned back on his bed, putting his hands behind his head. Studying the ceiling he answered, "It's none of your business."

"But if you are dreaming, aren't I only in your mind?"

"How does one know if they are truly dreaming or truly awake?" He answered.

'Great,' Luna thought, 'who does he think he is, Confucius? He seems determined not to answer me at any rate. I'd better just plant the seeds I came to.'

"Well, easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with her hurt feelings whenever a certain rude sempai offends her."

Amusement again. "Someone's been rude to her? Think I could take him?"

Luna felt slightly miffed at not being taken seriously. "I was *talking* abo-"

"I know." He sighed again, shutting his eyes for a moment. "I don't really believe someone as insignificant as I am has the power to ruin that girl's day. I don't think anything short of an international disaster could ruin Odango Atama's day."

Luna felt herself become defensive on behalf of the young girl she knew had faced more danger and pain then most people. "There is a lot about Tsukino Usagi you don't know, Chiba Mamoru."

Surprised, he looked into Luna's eyes, for once the humor gone from his features. "Like what?" he whispered. The tired look was gone from his eyes.

Instead of answering, Luna jumped back out onto his balcony. She turned back to him, "Find out, then, if you want to know so much."

"Wait!" he reached out for her but she stopped, poised on the edge of his balcony rail, out of his view.

With a sigh, Mamoru fell back down onto his bed, staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression on his face. 'I almost wish that wasn't a dream,' he thought, shutting his eyes. 'That she really did put that much importance into what I think. If she did, I would be so much more careful about what I said to her, and how I said it. Everyday it would be my mission just to make sure she knows exactly how delightful she really is. To me and to everyone else. To the world...' As he slowly drifted off to sleep, Luna crept back into the room and watched him, a sympathetic look in her eyes. When he shivered as the air from the balcony grew colder, Luna pulled a blanket over him as best she could. Then, she laid down on the pillow on his floor and watched over him. He was having another nightmare. The last thought that went through Luna's head as she fell asleep was that if Usagi were here to watch over him, Mamoru might never have such horrible dreams again.

Meanwhile, half a city away, a small blonde girl, (who at the moment unbeknownst to her was the focus of both a small cat's and a young man's thoughts) was furiously searching for her pet. And when Luna couldn't be found, after crying hysterically until Ami called and managed to calm her down, Usagi decided she was very, very angry.

And she wasn't sure why, except that anger was a better feeling then confusion and heartache, which she had been feeling since the meeting at Rei's temple. So she fell asleep angry at Luna for making her apologize, bringing all her feelings for Mamoru to the surface, and then leaving her *alone* to deal with them. And she was also very angry at Mamoru, simply for the comfort of feeling angry at him. And when people fall asleep angry, they stay angry the next day. And when Usagi is angry bad things happen. Regrettable things... and some not so regrettable.

The sun rose over Tokyo the next morning, bearing first witness to what was maybe the strangest of all 'fateful days'.

**End part two**

Old authors notes:

QUIZ: How did Luna get up onto Mamoru's balcony, about 10 stories

up?

(Answer: Magic.

It may useful to know this is also the explanation for the answers to

most trigonometry proofs, and every single applied physics problem

out there. It also explains how TVs and radios work. You may want to

keep this in mind)


	3. Chapter 3

**Walking the Thin Line: Part Three **

It had been a bad day. Just a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day and that's all there was too it. No higher power, no strange karma, no string of destiny that seemed to be tightening around her, leading up to...something. It was just a *normal*, albeit miserable, day.

At least that's what Tsukino Usagi told herself as she walked home from her detention.

Her morning had begun with her running extra late because Luna wasn't there to wake her, and it just got progressively worse from there. She tripped and fell on her way to school and was now sporting the 'band-aid on the knee' look favored by most ten-year-olds. Her eyes were glassy from listening to Haruka-sensei lecture to her in the tone of voice of someone whose boyfriend must have cancelled on her again. And she felt like crying, she still hadn't found Luna! And she was beginning to worry.

But, come hell or high water, she was also *determined* to have a least a little joy in the purgatory these last few hours had brought her. Joy in the form of the new Sailor V game. Usagi plastered a smile on her face and walked into the arcade.

And the smile bid a quick 'sayonara' as Usagi looked over to the counter and saw a little black cat sitting there as if she owned the place. *Her* little black cat. Sitting with-

"ARRGGHHHH!" Usagi roared at the ceiling. 'Someone up there hates me *a lot*.'

She marched to the counter.

"Why hello there, Odango-san. How are you today?" Mamoru asked in an even baritone, as if he did not see the steam emitting from her ears.

"LUNA!" She cried, rushing forward and taking the cat in her arms, squeezing her until Luna's eyes seemed to pop from her head. "Oh, I've worried so much! Where *were* you?"

Mamoru watched Usagi look at Luna as if she expected her pet to answer her back. For a second a disturbing connection flickered through his mind, something about a dream he had last night... But Usagi's sharp questioning to Luna snapped him out of his reverie.

"She was with me." Mamoru answered in a smooth, conversational tone. He then purposely avoided Usagi's gaze as he motioned to Motoki to bring him more coffee when he got a chance. 'I have her attention *now*' he thought, perhaps a little immaturely.

Usagi gasped. "She was WHAT?" Suddenly the poor little odango didn't look as if she knew whether to feel relieved, betrayed, or angry.

She chose the last one.

"Chiba Mamoru, even I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to kidnap my kitty!" She cried, backing away from him and tightening her arms around Luna possessively.

"I didn't do anything of the sort!" he retorted, "I just woke up this morning and your stupid cat was in my room."

"That's impossible! How would she know where you lived?"

"Are you calling me a liar!"

"Please could you to take this outside?" a slightly irritated masculine voice broke into the altercation.

"Huh?" they both turned to face Motoki with confused expressions.

"You are scaring the customers. " Motoki nodded his head to the throng of bewildered faces staring out at the two from the crowd.

"Hey, I'm a paying customer, too, Motoki –" Mamoru began but Motoki cut him off with a raise of the eyebrows.

"When was the last time you paid for anything, mi amigo? Look, no problem, but could you two at least *try* to keep your voices down?" the friendly arcade employee looked as if his easy-going nature was being tried severally.

"Yeah, sorry."

"I'm so sorry, Motoki!" Usagi said, suddenly feeling heat raise into her face.

He answered with a tight smile and turned back to the huge amount of orders he had waiting for him.

Usagi stared at her feet. 'Great, now Motoki is angry at me.' That bothered her less than she thought it should. Which bothered her.

Mamoru watched Usagi blush and look down miserably when Motoki reprimanded them. He suddenly found himself debating whether or not to tell her about Motoki's girlfriend Reika. Something he would never normally do. That bothered him.

'Anyway, it'd probably break her silly little schoolgirl heart.' And that thought bothered him, too.

Keeping his voice down at Motoki's request he hissed, "Well, I brought your cat here, but I'm sick of taking care of it for you. Can't you even handle caring for it yourself? Are you so helpless that we can't even trust you for that?"

Usagi sucked in her breath, his words unknowingly had hit on her deepest insecurities. Was she so helpless? How could someone like her fulfill the awesome responsibilities of being and Sailor senshi, let alone their leader? And baka-Mamoru knew none of this, how dare he talk like that?

"I am not helpless," she hissed back, leaning to him with fire in her eyes, "and even if I am, I don't require *your* help so why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Believe me, Odango, there is nothing I'd like more," he lied, "but it just seems you leave chaos in your wake and I'm always there to have to deal with it."

Confusion. "Like what?" she asked in a normal voice.

"Like bringing your cat here to find you. What was she doing in my apartment, anyway? It's suspicious, Odango atama, and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with it."

"With what? With a housecat knowing where you live? That's crazy, baka, are you paranoid or something?" Usagi was finding it hard to keep her temper in check. The truth was, she was worried about Luna's motives in seeking Mamoru out, but she couldn't get to talk to Luna until later and right now every horrible thing that happened to her today was brought to the surface and focused on the smug young man in front of her.

'And frankly, the fact that he is just so utterly attractive makes him a million times *more* annoying.' Usagi noted to herself, as she geared up for another argument.

"I'm surprised you know a big word like 'paranoid', but for your information I live on the tenth story. And my door was locked, so explain that?"

"Magic?"

He glared at her. "I'm getting sick of never getting a straight answer from you Odango atama!"

"Well, I'm sick of you, period!"

"Then why are you still here?" He challenged her.

"Good question, Mamoru. I'm leaving." She turned around and headed for the glass sliding doors and freedom.

"Uh... Odango atama?" Mamoru's strained voice followed her, he sounded as if he was struggling not to laugh.

"Yes?"

"Do you have Luna with you?"

Color rushed to her face, and she hated his laughter. "Stop it!" she cried, looking frantically around the arcade for Luna.

But he didn't stop. Mamoru fell back into his seat, snickering.

Usagi felt tears burn in her eyes, embarrassment welling up in chest. 'Why in front of him? Why can't I just prove to Chiba Mamoru that I'm more than a careless child? Oh, Luna how could you DO this to me?'

Luna perched back on the beam where she had watched them the first time, when Usagi bewitched Mamoru by taking his hand. It wasn't the most comfortable place in the world, but she had to make sure Usagi didn't leave yet. For once, Luna felt at a loss what to do. It seemed those two were destined to hurt each other with words! In fact, if she hadn't felt the electricity yesterday she would be certain they were meant to be adversaries and nothing else.

Perhaps she was even wrong about this entire thing. But Luna didn't want Usagi to find her and leave the arcade just yet. So when Motoki came out of the storeroom to her left, Luna deftly jumped over the top of the open door and into the dark room. Nestling herself against the shelves, she shut her eyes and tuned her ears to the noise from the arcade Usagi's familiar soprano trill.

"Do you need help, Odango Atama?" Mamoru asked with mock-concern.

"I'm *fine*, thank you." She answered snippily as she walked about the arcade, looking behind games, under feet and dodging people.

Mamoru was following her around making comments.

"If you are sure. But I doubt you'll find your cat behind the crane game."

"You know what would help? You leaving."

He crossed his arms, leaned against the wall as Usagi let her eyes travel the ceilings, searching.

"Well, sorry, Odango, but that's the one thing I can't do." He said, watching her lazily.

"Why not?" She glared at him.

He shrugged.

"Got nowhere else to go?" she teased, "No hot date or anything? I'm *so* shocked."

He smiled. "Smart aleck."

Usagi smirked. Then sighed. "I can't find her, Mamoru."

Mamoru couldn't help it as laughter took him over again.

"Stop it!"

"I.. just can't believe you were so indignant about being responsible and you were about to...just...leave...oh, Odango you should have seen your face..." he struggled for breath.

Any comfort Usagi may have been feeling at the newfound amity toward Mamoru disappeared in a fiery wave of fury. There he goes again.

"How dare you accuse me of not caring about Luna!"

"I didn't-"

"Maybe it's because I care that I'm so worried! And I don't think she's helpless but she is so small and-"

"I'm sure she's fine, Odango atama. Calm down."

"I will not! What would you know about caring, Mamoru? You are the coldest-hearted person I ever met!"

"Rather be cold-hearted than empty headed," he shot back, "or odango -headed as the case may be."

"Jerk!"

"STOP IT!" Suddenly, Usagi felt her arm being taken in a forceful hold and turned around to face Motoki, his fair face burning and fires of hell visible behind his eyes.

"If you two refuse to take it outside," he hissed, pulling them over the closed storeroom door, "then take it *inside*." With that both Usagi and Mamoru found themselves in the dimly lit, dusty storage closet.

And Motoki slammed the door with all his might.

'Wow, he's angry.' Mamoru reflected dimly. 'I can't believe he'd have the strength to haul both of us in here.' Mamoru paused, 'but I *was* in shock and taken by surprise.' He nodded, male ego back in place.

He turned back to Usagi.

Who was glaring at him.

"Yes, your majesty?" he asked sarcastically.

"I can't *believe* you got us locked in here."

She couldn't really make out his features all that well, but she assumed he was raising his eyebrow as he said, "Me?"

"That's what I said. Are you deaf, too?"

"What? I didn't hear you... you weren't quite high-pitched enough. Shall we try again?"

Her voice grew cold, and eerily quiet. "You, Chiba, are the most arrogant, stupid, immature, mean, insensitive ego-driven pig to ever walk this planet."

Silence.

Mamoru took a deep breath and answered in a chocolate-smooth voice, "Goodness Odango, and you say it like it's a bad thing."

She screamed in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Hi Motoki!" Rei leaned her hands on the counter and faced her friend. "How are you doing?"<p>

"Stressed. It's busy today. And school stuff has been piling up."

"You do look frazzled." Ami observed sympathetically.

Rei perched on a nearby stool, "Well then we won't order anything. But I was wondering if you had seen Usagi today?"

Motoki rolled his eyes. "Have I. She's in the storage room." He nodded his head to the closed door. Muffled voices filtered through, a high feminine voice and a quieter, deeper one.

"What's she doing in *there?*" Rei asked, surprised.

"Fighting with Mamoru."

Two pairs of eyes widened immeasurably and stared in silence at him for a moment.

He shrugged. "They were annoying me, so I threw them in the storage room. They still haven't shut up."

A vexed scream. Smug laughter. A muffled retort. A scuffle. Silence.

"They want each other so bad." Rei said.

Motoki nodded, "Duh."

* * *

><p>'Damn his laughter.' Usagi thought. 'Damn his obnoxious, self-satisfied remarks.' She was loosing her confidence in her ability to keep up this battle of wits. Especially since his wealth of clever retorts seemed never-ending and her head was starting to hurt with all the thinking going into keeping herself from crashing and burning. One thing she did NOT want to do in front of Mamoru.<p>

Luna was watching fascinated from the shelf, wondering how their mutual attraction could be so obvious to everyone but them. 'My god,' she thought, 'they really believe they hate each other.'

"Ok, why don't you just shut up right now and maybe Motoki will let us out." Usagi said making a face at him.

"I resent the implication that I am the entire reason we are locked in here, Usa. I personally would much prefer to have avoided any conversation with you at all, but since you seem to enjoy my company so much..."

"Enjoy? I'd rather pull my hair out then hang around with you!" 'What did he call me?'

"Then why don't you? Sometimes I think you lie about what you really think of me, Odango atama." He winked.

"Shut up!"

"By the way, band-aid is *really* sexy. No, I mean it. So, who'd you trip over this time?"

Usagi was seeing red. Through a mist of angry tears she remembered the kids who would tease her in grade school, boys teasing girls because they had no other way to communicate between the sexes.

She and Naru would taunt, 'Be quiet! Be quiet or I'll kiss you!'. It wasn't flattering how they would all shut up, but it worked. It worked.

Hell, she was ready to try anything to shut this man up. Or shake him up a little. Nothing could phase him!

"SHUT UP!" Usagi was annoyed at what he had made her almost convince herself to do.

"Make me."

And she did. He asked for it, really. Crossing the room in two steps, she stood on her tip-toes, took his face in her warm little hands and pressed her lips to his.

'Finally!' Luna thought.

* * *

><p>"Um...Motoki?" Ami asked as he hurried past them on his way to the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah, Ami?"

"Well, I know you are busy but I just wanted to point out that Usagi and Mamoru have been in there a while..."

"Thinking I should let them out?"

"Well, actually," Rei looked worried, "I haven't heard anything from them for a while."

Motoki looked considering. Rei jumped as she just thought of a possible reason for the sudden silence.

"Oh my god, Motoki! One of them killed the other!"

* * *

><p>Usagi wasn't sure what she expected him to do when she kissed him. Pull away? Slap her? Laugh at her? Shut up? But it never, ever occurred to her that he might actually respond. Or that she might like it.<p>

She heard him suck in his breath, and felt him relax slightly under her touch. Slowly, he brought his hands to rest on her waist, jumping when he felt skin where her shirt had ridden up as she stretched to reach his mouth. Dark hair fell forward and tickled her face as he leaned his head down, pulling her closer.

The room was spinning around Mamoru in slow circles. He was pretty sure gravity had titled and time had stopped. Blonde hair was everywhere. Blonde hair and soft skin and her warm little body pressed against his. She smelled like vanilla and spring air and tasted

like sugar, sunshine and... he couldn't even begin. Mamoru wondered if he'd ever be able to live without this taste, after having experienced it.

'Odango Atama...finally...' He tried to speak but he couldn't, refusing to remove his lips even long enough to form words. He brought his mouth to her neck, hair, and back to her lips. She whimpered a little and Mamoru wondered why he hadn't gone insane yet. "Shh..." he murmured. He ran his hand down her arm. He felt Usagi shiver under

his touch.

Usagi couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She was pretty sure her heart was about to leap from her chest and join his. Anything to be closer to him. She wrapped both arms around his slim waist.

"Usako..." Mamoru blindly reached a desperate hand to the back of her

head, gently coaxing her lips open...

'Oh I do *not* think so, Chiba!' Luna thought. 'This may be destiny but she's my responsibility!' And so thinking, Luna jumped down from the shelf and onto Usagi's shoulder, bouncing into her arms.

She shrieked, and yelled, "Luna!"

Mamoru gasped and jumped away, his body already protesting the lack of warmth, his head spinning in circles of desire and denial. Usagi stared at Luna, shock registering in her eyes as she slowly came to terms with the situation. Luna gave her a mock-disapproving stare and Usagi had the grace to blush.

"So you found your cat, eh, Usagi-chan?"

Wide-eyed horror. Usagi turned around to face Motoki, Rei and Ami looking at her curiously.

"You guys!" she cried. 'oh my god...no...'

"Yes, Usagi-chan, it's us." Rei gave her a weird look. "At your rescue. As usual."

"Looks like we are sprung, Usagi." Mamoru gave Motoki a dry smile, "You threw away my coffee didn't you?"

"It got cold."

Mamoru smirked. "Sure."

"So it looks as if you guys are both still in one piece." Rei observed, teasingly. "But you could cut the tension with a knife." She added, glancing between Usagi and Mamoru with a strange look.

"Are you ok, Usagi-chan?" Ami pressed a cool hand to her friend's forehead, "You are flush...and warm."

She flushed even more as the previous moments came flooding back to her. "I-I'm ok." 'They didn't see. They came in right after Luna fell on me. They don't know.'

"Well, let's get going. I'm not staying in here anymore. You are lucky neither of us is claustrophobic, Motoki." As Mamoru left, he passed the girls, brushing Usagi's shoulder inadvertently.

At the electricity of his touch, Usagi jumped a little and looked up into his stormy eyes.

He stared back for a moment, confusion, uncertainty, and intense longing evident in his gaze. Quickly, though, a mask of indifference covered his face, and he raised his eyebrows at her smugly. "Later, Odango-Atama. See you around."

Despite his cold words, Usagi felt strangely content.

What did he call me before? Usako? Well, if he called me that, then I should find a name for him. Because I felt something. Important. You care about me. You want me. And you won't be able to run forever...Mamo-chan.'

Back outside the storeroom, Usagi blinked in the bright lights of the arcade. 'This is twice I've gone in here to play video games and haven't had a chance.' She thought, repressing the urge to giggle hysterically.

"Usagi." Luna whispered in her ear.

Usagi suddenly turned crimson and she remembered her intelligent, *talking*, nosy cat had witnessed the entire scene.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm going off again, ok? You are alright with the girls, right?"

"Um.. yeah..."

Luna nodded. "Good. This time don't worry so much, I know what I'm doing."

And with that Luna left Usagi's arms and began to leap through the city at amazing speeds. She left behind the voices of the girls, convinced Usagi's temperature meant she was ill. Luna knew they would take poor, dazed Usagi home and put her to bed like the dutiful friends they were. In fact, if Luna played her cards right, she wouldn't have to talk to Usagi at all that night. Although she wanted to chat about The Kiss, she also knew her little teenage keeper would want an explanation about her being in Mamoru's apartment last night, and she didn't have one yet.

So Luna decided visiting Mamoru was much safer. She didn't have to talk, and he was probably still recovering from Usagi. Besides, if worse came to worse she had the perfect excuse to get him to see Usagi again. Luna herself.

AN:

Okay I feel like I have to say something about the kiss scene. I don't think I wrote it. At least, not by myself. I'm a very "fade to black" kind of writer. I have a feeling the SMRFF list helped a lot with that scene, so credit where credit is due and all that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Old AN:**

I hate changing stuff around. But since I'm not sure exactly what episode it is when Mamoru saves Luna, and Doi's site for once doesn't help, I guess it can't be helped.

Ok. Mamoru knows he's Tuxedo Mask in this story, even though in the anime at this time he doesn't. As much as I love Mako-chan, I'm delaying her entrance because I can't deal with that plot twist, too. We are probably looking at two or three more parts.

And this story doesn't really screw up continuity all that much.

**Walking the Thin Line **

**Part four**

Luna arrived at Mamoru's apartment complex almost the same time as he did, although while he had pass security, take the elevator and unlock his door, all she had to do was jump onto his balcony and wait.

Luna wasn't sure she was happy with this arrangement, however. The small cat wasn't sure she was up for an hour or so hanging out in the wind-chill waiting for lover-boy to finally come to terms with the world around him. She heard the door open, a sigh, trudging footsteps and then silence. "Dammit!" Luna thought, near tears, "if he doesn't come into the bedroom and see me, I might as well market myself as the new flavor from Haagen Daaz: Frozen Lunar Cat. It's like Usagi and her 'moon pudding'"*. She rolled her eyes.

During her little soliloquy Luna was huffing and puffing as she worked on leaping high enough to twist the handle to the glass balcony door.

'I hope he doesn't lock it...' finally she managed to grasp the handle and turn it, sliding the door open enough for her to squeeze through.

The room was immaculate, just as it was last time. The bed was made, the floor obviously just freshly vacuumed. As Luna wandered out into the studio, she noticed the kitchen was organized, tea ready to be made, dishes from that morning cleaned and drying on a rack nearby. A vase of roses stood on the nearby coffee table near the sofa.

'Well, to heck with everything I've heard about teenage boys!' Luna thought, sweatdropping. She leaped up onto the back of the sofa, and startled to see Mamoru lying there, his mouth open a little bit, half-lidded eyes staring at the ceiling

Luna was a little miffed that he hadn't noticed her yet, after all, as a feline she demanded attention! But his distraction made Luna feel an unusual rush of pride. It was obvious by his nature that nothing put Chiba Mamoru out of commission for long. Yet he had also very obviously been lying there since he came home, gazing into space with an almost dreamy look, all because of Luna's little plan! 'Well, ok, Usagi may have unknowingly helped *a little*...' Luna admitted, grudgingly.

With that, she jumped down onto his stomach and looked at him expectantly.

With a miserable look at her, Mamoru groaned loudly and covered his face with a throw-pillow. "Oh, god, go away." Came the muffled voice, begging.

"That's always a greeting that warms the heart," Luna said.

He jumped up, knocking Luna back onto the sofa, and pointed at her, "A-ha! So it wasn't a dream!"

Luna was taken quite aback by his sudden unruly behavior and appearance. What happened to mild-mannered young man she had spoken to the other night? 'Apparently Usagi did.'

"Whoever said you aren't dreaming now?"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but didn't say anything. Finally he shrugged. "You were here last night. But I dreamed about you, too." Mamoru looked so defeated as he sat down again, head in his hands, "It seems my life is ruled by what I see when I am asleep. It's hard to care, anymore."

Luna watched him, silently, sympathetically.

"There is a princess. She's so beautiful... and so kind. There is something... some connection to me radiating from her like light from the moon. She is an enigma, one I can never hope to solve. But I know this much: I need to find her." He had trailed off, eyes unseeing.

"Princess?" Luna asked, leaning forward her eyes bright and eager, "moon?"

He looked up suddenly as if he had forgotten she was there.

"And I dream of Odango's cat talking to me, asking me about the Princess, as if that wasn't ironic enough." Mamoru's voice had taken a bitter tone.

"Would you rather me ask about Usagi, then?"

Unconsciously, he moistened his lips. It was a moment before he spoke, clearly choosing his words carefully. "What would you ask me? Because I guarantee you I probably could not answer it."

"Just say what you feel."

Mamoru looked at her as if she had just asked him to skip through corporate Tokyo in his underwear. "I don't think so, Dream-cat."

He sat back down on the sofa, leaning back and scrubbing his face with his hands. "If this is a dream, should I try to fly off my balcony?"

Luna jumped. "NO! That's crazy. I wouldn't if I were you."

Mamoru shrugged, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "But it's a dream, right? So I should fly."

"If you die in a dream..."

Mamoru nodded, "I've done that."

Silence.

He smiled, "Did you just admit that this isn't a dream?"

She bristled for a moment, mouth open. "No... what makes you think that?"

"Well I got you to change the subject, then."

"I want to talk about this Princess of yours..." Luna leaned toward him again.

"I don't want to talk about this Princess with anybody."

Luna sat there for a moment, a heaviness settled on her heart. "Do you love her?"

Silence.

"Do you," Luna said again, "love her?"

Mamoru covered his face with the pillow again, and choked a little. "Go away." He whispered.

Eyes filled with tears, Luna complied. Trotting over the balcony, the harsh wind stung her eyes even more as she jumped to the pavement.

'Oh, no. I've made such a horrible, horrible mistake. The Princess. She appeared to him in his dreams then that must mean - Oh, Usagi!' Luna was just now realizing the ramifications of what she believed to be a dire misjudgment.

'Chiba Mamoru belongs with the Princess. He is the one.' She remembered the look on his face when Usagi touched the wound on his hand, the smile dancing in Usagi's eyes after she left the storeroom. 'I'm so sorry, Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san. What have I done? I'm so sorry.'

* * *

><p>'Never say never.' Yes, if Usagi had to sum up the events of the past two days in a sentence, that would be it. She pondered this as she watched the sun slip slowly behind the horizon, blue into pink into spreading hues of violet.<p>

Her friends had dragged her home, forcefully, explaining to Mrs. Tsukino that her daughter was sick and needed bed-rest right after a healthy dinner and lots of liquids. Especially, in the words of Ami, 'so she's well enough to go to school tomorrow.'

So that's how Usagi found herself in her pajamas and blankets at 6:30pm. Not that she minded. Stretching comfortably back into the pillows, she wished she could do this every night.

Tilting her head so she could stare out the window again she caught the deep indigo globe above her head and the bright, white stars appearing from so many millions of miles away. She slipped her flannel-clad arms behind her head, biting her lip and thinking.

Luna had not come back yet, and Usagi wondered where she had gone. Usagi knew Luna often talked of her conversations with mission control, but that didn't take all that long. And why had her cat spent last night at Mamor-Mamo-chan's apartment, anyway?

And there was the subject she had avoided thinking about. She felt guilt envelope her and tears fill her eyes.

'I'm sorry, Tuxedo Kamen, ' Usagi knew it was awfully conceited of her, but she was pretty sure the mysterious man felt something for her. She could fell it in his arms, the catch of breath, the raising of the pulse. The times when he pushed her away always

hurt her, and his cold words could cut like the roses he threw at enemies, but there was something deep and tangible between them that couldn't be changed. Usagi sighed. And she wholeheartedly returned his feelings, one-hundred fold.

'I can't believe I betrayed him.' There was a genuine human being behind that mask, and Usagi didn't want to think about what he would feel if he knew. 'But can I really care about someone who never allows me to see even his eyes?'

'And that kiss...' Usagi shut her eyes, remembering, as warm feelings spread unbidden into her soul. But when she opened her eyes they were full of tears. 'I never felt anything even remotely like that before. And I loved it. And I love Mamoru's teasing and the way he smiles at me when he thinks I'm not looking, and I love his sense of humor, god help me, I love it when we argue.' She sniffled a little, tears running unchecked down her pale cheeks. 'But I like it more when we get along.'

Lacing and unlacing her fingers together, she stared at her hands, spread them before her. 'I am Sailor Moon. But, I'm also just Tsukino Usagi...' Shaking she fell back onto the bed. 'I need Tuxedo Kamen, in so many ways. But I'm falling in love with Chiba Mamoru. Aren't I?'

"Yes." She whispered, running cold hands over her tear-streaked face. "Yes, I love Mamo-chan." She offered the darkening sky a shaky smile. After reaching up to turn off the light, Usagi fell asleep to the sound of her own heartbeat, a small smile upon her lips. The waxing moon shone watchfully into her window. Watched as the small princess dreamed of her prince.

* * *

><p>As for the asteriks:<p>

*Episode 5. Luna says she's looking for the Moon Princess and Usagi pictures a crescent-shaped dessert with chocolate sauce and a cherry and asks "Moon Pudding?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN. I'm going out town for a while, but this story is finished and I'll get it up in its entirety when I get back. I think it's like 9 parts total.

**Walking the Thin Line**

**Part 5**

Usagi woke up in a panic, and it was a whirlwind of throwing clothes around, fixing hair, throwing school stuff together and shoving toast in her mouth before running outside so the cold morning air could wake her mind up. At least wake it up enough to realize that Luna wasn't running along with her, lecturing her as she sometimes did. Usagi sighed, figuring a few minutes weren't going to matter, and called for her cat at the top of her lungs.

"LUNA!" Usagi's throat was just starting to get sore when Luna decided she'd show up, before the neighbors started complaining.

"Usagi-chaaan," Luna said in her patented-almost-whiny-lecturing voice, "you are going to be late again..."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok!"

"Idiot! I woke up with you, remember?" Of course she didn't remember. Usagi wasn't awake until about 4:30 in the afternoon, and even then... "Now, hurry, I don't want you to have a detention, today. We have to talk."

Usagi cringed a little at the last thing Luna said. But she answered, "Yes, I agree. We do need to talk. So...I'll see you then!"

And the sidewalk steamed where Usagi had left a fiery trail in her wake.

When the girl was gone, Luna's eyes softened. "Usagi-chan... we need to talk... and I need to think."

'Run run run. Don't be late. Not today. Luna wants to talk...no, don't think about that. Don't think. Run run DODGE! Run run run, dodge, oops, sorry sir, I didn't see you, run run... wish I didn't spend all my bus money at the arcade...'

Usagi was getting tired. She was used to showing up to class sweaty and bedraggled, heaving for breath and frazzled, but it took stamina to run all that way, almost every day.

'Finally!' she thought fuzzily. 'Only one more street to cross...' But before she could race across it, a strong hand grabbed her elbow propelling her back to the sidewalk.

Stumbling and annoyed, Usagi yanked her arm free and rubbed it. "And just what to you think you are doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Odango atama," a familiar voice intoned dryly, "did you *want* to get run over?"

With shock, Usagi looked belatedly at the traffic light. It glowed red. So Mamoru-baka was right.

Mamoru... She felt dizzy. What was she supposed to say to him? Slowly she turned around.

Bravely, she lifted her face and met his eyes. They stared coldly back at her, as they always did. Reflected arrogant amusement for the silly little child, maybe, but not affection. Nothing had changed.

Usagi ignored the pain in her chest, the burning suddenly present behind her eyes. "Run over? I don't know, Mamoru-baka...the alternative is talking to you? Let me think." She deadpanned.

Mamoru had watched her recoil from him when she met his eyes. It probably had something to do with the insufferably smug look he been giving her, he reflected. It was an expression he had perfected for very simple reasons. Modesty drew friends. Cold arrogance pushed people away. 'But do you want to push *her* away?' his mind asked. He had no answer. But Mamoru knew he had hurt her. And he had no idea how to make it better.

"Between you and your cat, Odango atama, I think I'm carving a niche out for myself in the bodyguard world." He offered her a smile, but she wasn't looking at him anymore.

"You'd think you'd have better things to do." She said carelessly, as the light changed and she dashed across the street, safely this time, slipping in the gates just as they were closing.

Mamoru watched her rush into the building, 'Probably going to make homeroom by seconds.' He thought, ignoring the tightening feeling in his throat.

When he had seen Usagi that morning, running like a bat out of hell, twin golden ponytails streaming behind her, he thought he'd better ignore her. But he couldn't just let her run into traffic, like that. So he saved her life. She was nearly in his arms. Perfect opening. Until he shot it down with teasing and that hated nickname.

'Well, what was I supposed to say?' he thought sarcastically, 'Look, I'm not sure, but I think I might be falling in love with you. But I need to be sure, so, purely for scientific purposes, how would you feel about kissing me again? Yeah, *that's* smooth.' Shaking his head in disgust, Mamoru turned to walk away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Haruna-sensei was discussing the importance of learning conversational English in the growing international community and modern Japan, and Tsukino Usagi was having a debate with herself. And losing.<p>

Usagi's eyes filled up with tears. 'Why didn't I just tell him? Tell him not to call me Odango atama, because I love him so much and it hurts me. Because that kiss *meant* something to me?' She always stuck to the belief that one should never deny their heart.

So of course, the moment the big test came, she failed it miserably. As usual. 'Figures' she thought, 'betcha there isn't a test out there I couldn't fail. Still, it's not as if he gave me much of a choice, either. He was insulting me! What was I supposed to do, swoon?'

The thought that Mamoru might not return her feelings never occurred to her. She knew he was falling for her, hook, line and sinker. In her mind there was no quandary: he loved her. Still, he was pushing her away. Why?

'And why did you *let* him, you idoit? You should have just held him close and not let go, even when people stared, and even when the school bell rang, and the sun set, until the world ended all around you, and not even then...'

And suddenly there was no shadow of a doubt in her mind that that was exactly what Mamoru needed, what he lacked his entire life. Just to be loved for the sake of being himself. The thought was enough to make Usagi cry. But she didn't have time, because Haruna was almost ready to check the homework she didn't do, and she had to think of something quick.

* * *

><p>"So, you know what I think about the enemy?" Usagi asked Luna, in a business-like tone later that night.<p>

Luna sweatdropped. "What?"

"I think they steal energy from people." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "For some dark purpose perhaps..."

Luna fell over, "Duh, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi turned from where she had been pacing around her room, and faced Luna. "Oh. Well, um... I also think..."

"I didn't want to talk about senshi business tonight. At least not that kind."

'I was afraid of that.' "Ok. What do you...um, want to talk about, then?"

"The Princess."

'Phew!' "Ok. The Princess. Well, what exactly are we supposed to be looking for? A beautiful girl who comes up to you and says, 'Hi. I'm the princess you are searching for'?" Usagi forced herself to keep talking about boring mission stuff. Anything to avoid talking about Mamoru.

At least until she could find him and make him hers. Then, of course, she'd have to brag about him every chance she got. It was only what was fair and right, of course.

"No! No Usagi, it's not that easy."

"Then how will you know when you do find her?"

Luna gave her a Look. "I've been looking for this princess my whole life. It is my mission. I *think* I'll know, thank you very much."

Usagi shrugged, "Whatever."

"But I have a lead, now." Luna said, not looking at Usagi. Staring at the moon. 'This is *your* fault.' Luna thought to the bright orb shining innocently in the sky.

"Yeah?" She sounded bored.

"Chiba Mamoru."

"What?" Usagi looked up at her cat, who was still staring at the moon. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I believe he may have some information about the princess."

'So he's mixed up in all this too?' Usagi thought incredulously, 'Who next? Haruna-sensei?'"Why would he know about the moon princess?"

"I don't know why. But I know how... he dreams of her."

"Dreams?"

Luna nodded. "That's," she swallowed, voice shaking, "that's the reason I've been spending so much time with him. To find out more."

"Well, um...great! So he can tell us more about her royal mysteriousness. But how did you talk to him?"

Sweatdrop. "Don't ask."

There were a few more moments of silence before Luna couldn't stand it anymore. "Usagi-chan, I don't know how you feel about this boy, but there is something you need to know." 'It's easier if I just get it all out at once.' "Because Chiba Mamoru has these haunting dreams of the moon princess...well, she appeared to him and that means that he is meant to be wi-"

Beep. Beep. Beep beep beepbeepbeepbeepbeep.

The increased speed of Usagi's communicator altered Luna and the girl to the seriousness of the situation.

"Get your butt moving, Usagi-baka, this thing ain't pretty." Rei's voice continued to filter through the line, giving the location of the Monster of the Day (or night as the case may be) and quick run-down of the circumstances so far.

Luna turned to Usagi. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" The feeling of transforming was familiar, identical to every other time Usagi was washed with the pure feeling of warmth and power pulsing through her body. Her clothes faded away and the lighter weight of the senshi uniform settled on her shoulders, signaling the end to this wonderful feeling and the final blast of confidence and exhilaration. Strike a pose.

And back to reality.

"Hurry!" Luna cried. And the young superheroine ran out into the cold, star-filled night.

* * *

><p>Sailor Mars dodged another shower of the clear, deadly liquid. Where the drops fell, the ground burned, turning the vacant lot into what looked like a steaming piece of rancid swiss-cheese.<p>

"Mercury!" she shouted in panic, "What *is* that stuff, anyway?"

The small blue-suited warrior was huddled in a corner, trying furiously to get her readings so she could assist her friend. "Apparently, it is some sort of acid... usually it's found in a hydrologic solution, and even then it's extremely strong. And this is in a pure form rarely found outside laboratories."

"So you are saying..."

"Don't let it touch your skin, or you'll be in a pain for a long time."

The youma, hovering over the body of a young laboratory student apparently affected by Nephrite's magic, continued to laugh maniacally, squirting the dangerous acid in all directions.

"Where the heck is Sailor Moon?" Mars grumbled.

"Hold it right there!" A silhouette appeared on the side of building, from the short backlit wall where Sailor Moon stood proud in all her glory.

Sailor Mars rolled her eyes. "Her and her damn entrances."

"I am the bishoujo senshi Sailor Moon! For abusing the sacred...um...periodic table of the elements by using chemicals for harm, tsuki ni kawatte, oshi oki yo!"

The youma, distracted by his new target, turned to face Sailor Moon, grinning as it opened its hand and allowed the acid to fly at her.

"Duck Sailor Moon!" Mercury called, in a panic, "That's acid!"

"Acid?" Why was that word familiar? Science class?

"Sailor Moon!" all three voices cried in horror.

They needn't have worried.

There was a flash of black against the light, and then their fearless leader found herself tackled to the ground as the acid sailed directly to where her face had been just moments before.

"Thank you!" Sailor Moon cried, as Tuxedo Kamen stood up, shakily. "Next time be more alert, Sailor Moon." He said, coldly. "If I weren't here that would have burned through your skin in seconds."

She put a hand to her face for a second, in horror.

'Oh, *way* to scare her, jerk.' Tuxedo Kamen thought for a moment. But it couldn't be helped. What if one day he couldn't be there? She needed to learn to fight by herself.

Nodding slowly, Sailor Moon turned to her friends. Mars was glaring at her between her attacks. "How about helping us out a little here, huh?"

"I see you are needed elsewhere, Sailor Moon. I leave you." And he left, as suddenly as he came.

Sailor Moon stared after him, biting her lip. And she was worried about hurting him with her feelings for Mamoru? She would have liked to tell herself that every cold word Tuxedo Kamen said to her made her apparent betrayal easier, but it didn't really help the twisty feeling in her heart.

"Hey, Sailor Moon! Less drooling, more fighting!"

"Right, Sailor Mars... Moon Tiara... ACK!" Sailor Moon ducked another flow of the deadly fluid. "I can't aim while he can see us. Mercury?"

"I'm on it. Shabon...spra-ay!"

Fumbling through the fog, the youma turned in confused circles, only nearly missing getting burned by a sudden surge of Mars' fire.

"Moon tiara... action!"

And the fog cleared as the glowing disk hit the youma dead on. So exhausted was it from the others' attacks that all it could do was scream as it appeared to turn back into the glass beaker it once was.

Then it crumpled into dust.

"YEY!" Sailor Moon threw her arms up in the air, jubilantly.

Sailor Mercury just allowed herself a small smile, mostly at her friend's antics.

"Couldn't have been a here just a tad earlier, Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Mars gave her leader a half-smile, she just couldn't resist the jib. "Seems you just can't be on time for anything."

Before Sailor Moon could open her mouth to retort, Luna interrupted the impending fight.

"No, she couldn't," the cat said, jumping the few feet up to the stone wall where Sailor Moon had stood, "remember, I was with her. We came as fast as we could."

"Thanks, Luna!" Sailor Moon cried, hugging her cat until Luna meowed in protest.

"He's stirring," Sailor Mercury leaned beside the young man, taking a pulse.

"Should we bring him to a hospital or something?"

Luna answered, "No. This is a safe neighborhood. He'll wake up and go home with no memory of this. Let's not give him anything to remember, ok?"

The girls nodded.

Sailor Mars yawned, "Well, this priestess has to go back home."

"I do, too," Sailor Mercury agreed, "I have to get up early tomorrow."

In amazement Sailor Moon said, "But tomorrow is Saturday."

"I have cram school."

"On Saturday...oh, Sailor Mercury."

The girl's chatter floated up to the tall figure standing a nearby tree, watching the going-ons with amazement evident even behind his mask.

"Luna! LUNA!" Sailor Moon turned, "Oh, there you are. Time to go home, Luna. I'm so tired." Both she and Luna left to go find a place to detransform, and then go home. As they disappeared down the alley, Sailor Moon's chattering voice carrying up over the buildings into the night, the figure continued to watch them leave.

The moonlight shone has he reached up to remove his mask, the wind fluttered his hair for a moment, not breaking his intense concentration on where the blonde had just left. Shaking his head, he murmured, "Luna." Leaping to the ground, Tuxedo Kamen ran off into the night with one thought floating to the surface of his mind.

"I *knew* it was no dream."

End part five


	6. Chapter 6

AN. Okay. I'm back! Finally. I got stranded in Albuquerque! My poor Droid finally bite the dust. My friend got married. Not in that order. It was a crazy week.

I wanted to get this up for you guys! I'll get the next part of On a Wing and a Prayer up soon, too, just FYI if you are following that.

I had an old author's note I think I edited out but I wanted to mention it anyway. Mamoru is pretty inconsistent in what he calls Usagi throughout this story. It's not habit to call her one thing or another yet, and it wavers. It's not me being stupid, I promise. Oh, how cute was the PGSM episode where Usagi wasn't sure what to call him? I love how they basically made fun of the anime nicknames in that episode. The PGSM actors are so lovable I can't even.

**Walking the Thin Line **

**Part Six **

The moonlight shone has he reached up to remove his mask, the wind fluttered his hair for a moment, not breaking his intense concentration on where the blonde had just left. Shaking his head, he murmured, "Luna." Leaping to the ground, Tuxedo Kamen ran off into the night with one thought floating to the surface of his mind.

"I *knew* it was no dream."

Of course not. How could he have fallen for it? Luna was no more a dream than his battles with Sailor Moon, and the cat truly did talk. But why did she want to know about his Princess? And what, exactly, was Sailor Moon's strange, talking, guidance-giving cat doing being Odango Atama's pet?

'Is Usa mixed up in this all, too?' Tuxedo Kamen thought absently, 'who next? Motoki?'

He allowed a small, bitter laugh at his own life to escape his lips before he deftly leapt from the tree and began to follow the sound of Sailor Moon's chipper voice.

'*Someone* has far too much energy for this late at night.' He thought, shaking his head. Then again, he was one to talk. Through Mamoru's whole life, the nighttime was when he could truly come alive. It was when the moonlight seemed to liquefy and pour into his veins making him come alive; a legal, potent high that would always rule his midnight hours.

Yet tonight he felt tired, more emotionally drained than anything else. There was something at the back of his mind, something he wanted badly, but to dwell on it would make him dizzy and perplexed.

Instead, he focused on getting the answers from Luna, and so he followed the pair through the moonlit Tokyo city streets.

Keeping up with wasn't too hard, they weren't moving too quickly and Tuxedo Kamen was pretty good, (if he did say so himself) at things like leaping tall buildings in a single bound. And so, from rooftop, to street lamp, to dark ally, he was never more than twenty feet away from the odango-haired superhero and her small black companion.

However, when the two reached the ever-so-familiar video arcade, Luna turned to Sailor Moon and said something Tuxedo Kamen couldn't completely catch about a "mission control". With a smile and nod, the short-skirted girl ran off and disappeared into the shadows.

It was a strange feeling, debating with himself. Mamoru hardly ever had to do that, usually it was easy: black and white, you know what you want or you don't.

Tonight he found himself wanting badly to follow Sailor Moon, and leave Luna behind. But the motive behind his reasoning was something he didn't want to ponder so he pushed it out of his mind, and regretfully watched Sailor Moon fade into the shadows. Luna entered the arcade.

Since there was no way to enter the small place without being spotted, all Tuxedo Kamen could do was watch from the roof of the arcade, until Luna come out again. Not wondering how she got in the locked and barred video center, chalking it up to Odango's endearing little 'magic' explanation, he just continued to stalk the feline, nearly matching Luna's catlike movements with his own.

Luna walked to a quiet, residential area far removed from the hustle and bustle of everyday downtown Tokyo, and walked up to one of the spacious, split-level homes on the block. There were less hiding places in this area, and Tuxedo Kamen was truly counting his lucky stars that he hadn't been spotted yet, when Luna suddenly scaled a huge tree and shimmied up to an open window.

"Of course, you fool," he whispered out loud to himself, disappointed, "she went home. Where else would she go?" Leaning against the tree, he balled his fists, "To bring you to a place where you could question her freely? To suddenly explain everything you needed to know? To lead you, like, *directly* to the princess?" Angry at his own weakness and frustration, it was all he could do not to scream out loud to the stars.

But that would wake up Odango-atama, wouldn't it? Above and beyond the feeling of hopelessness enveloping him, his heart gave a little twist. He looked up at the window Luna had just crawled into. The light was off but the dim glow of a nightlight still burned, and he could just barely see Luna moving around in the small bedroom. She had some questions to answer.

Things he needed to know, for Usagi's sake as well.

'I hope you are a deep sleeper, Usagi-chan,' he thought, setting his lips in a straight line. Determinedly, he climbed the tree with large strides and jumped onto the window ledge with an almost unnatural grace. Leaning his head on his arm, he took just a moment to take in the sight before him.

'God, Usa is a slob.' The room's floor was a collage of paper and stuffed animals and throw pillows and clothing. In the dull light of the night, all the colors faded into shades of gray, but he could tell it was a bright and colorful place during the day. Colorful like her, so much like her. Mamoru forced himself not to think of his own apartment, decorated in shades of gray even at high noon. And how he could use some color in his life.

Instead, he watched Usagi. She was sprawled out, taking up the full length of the bed, one pillow and half her blankets spilled out onto the floor, along with about three feet of loose blonde hair. He had never seen her with her hair down before... for some reason it didn't make her look as dramatically different as he thought it might. Although the waves of platinum and gold fell in soft, looping waves nearly half her body length in all directions, her bangs fluttering gently with each deep breath, he couldn't help thinking she was still just silly little Odango atama.

And she was so beautiful. He couldn't help it; he had to admit it to himself. 'You always thought she was beautiful.' Granted. But he had known many beautiful girls before and he had never felt this way about any of them. So what had made her so different? Why couldn't he finish his thought? 'Because it scares you. She scares you. Look at this tiny little figure, fast asleep, and she frightens you worse than a million youma.'

All these thoughts had raced through his mind in less than a few seconds, all it took for him to tear his eyes away from the sleeping girl.

Sighing, he watched Luna curl up at Usagi's feet and fall asleep.

'Some guardian cat.' He said, shaking his head. For a moment all was still, as Mamoru debated his options.

Waking up Luna could risk waking up Usagi, and he didn't want to explain himself if she did. In his Tuxedo Kamen get-up, he could also be easily mistaken for a thief or prowler. And if he did wake up Luna and keep Usagi asleep - well, then what? Luna didn't know Tuxedo Kamen and Chiba Mamoru were one in the same, hell, *he* didn't even know it until recently.

However, he did need to talk to her. After a moment, Tuxedo Kamen slipped into the room. Searching around Usagi's desk for a bit, he found a piece of paper and a pen on her floor. (He smiled as he noted her homework textbooks look as if they had never been opened and were covered a thin layer of dust.)

Quickly, in his trademark decisive scrawl, he wrote

'Luna,

I know.

Meet me, you know where, tomorrow. The balcony will be open.

I know where you live, so show up or I will come and get you.'

He signed it, 'C.M.'

Folding it carefully, he placed it in Luna's collar. Hopefully, she would find it tomorrow and assume Mamoru had somehow managed to put it in there sometime during the day. For some reason, Mamoru had no doubt Luna could read.

For a moment, Tuxedo Kamen felt a rush of excitement for the answers he would receive from Luna. Perhaps he could finally receive some information about who Sailor Moon really was. They could exchange information that could maybe even help him finally find his princess.

And yet - why didn't he feel as wonderful as he thought he should? For some reason the idea of seeing or talking to Odango Atama, Usagi-chan... Usako, seemed a million times more exciting to him.

Next to him, Usagi's face was locked in a grimace, and she was tossing and turning with an evident nightmare, more blankets falling the floor as she murmured and shivered in the cold night air from the window.

Gently, Tuxedo Kamen pulled her blankets over her, and smoothed her hair back from her face. For a moment her eyelids stilled and her lashes stopped fluttering. With a sigh, a small smile appeared to hover over her lips. He didn't even realize he had bent to

kiss her cheek until his lips actually brushed her smooth skin. 'She is dangerous,' he thought, watching the innocent sleeper and her angelic expression, 'so very dangerous. To everything you've waited so long for.' He told himself.

'And, god help me, I don't even care.'

With that disturbing thought in his mind, Tuxedo Kamen slid out of the window and back into the tree. Leaping the roof-tops he was home in no time.

It was very late when Chiba Mamoru finally fell asleep, after a long time of staring at his dull white ceiling but somehow only seeing sky-blue eyes.

It was really a shame he got such little sleep, because people can do strange things when a little overtired, a little stressed, a little in love. And a combination of all three?

The poor man had no idea what sort of day awaited him with the rising of the sun over Tokyo bay.

* * *

><p>The sun was just too damn bright. The sky was the most saccharine shade of light baby blue, and the blithe laughter of the children in the street below grated on Mamoru's nerves. Even the stupid bird calls from the park below were making him sulk.<p>

The breeze was unnaturally warm for this time of year, and somehow the sent of flowers wafted up to his balcony instead of the usual hint of car exhaust. It was the perfect day for taking a walk with friends, or just jogging through the city waving at people, or going on a picnic with a date. Mamoru hated days like this.

His scowl deepened as he crossed his arms and waited for Luna to appear on the balcony. It was getting to be late morning and he didn't want to waste his entire Saturday waiting on some cat's beck and call. He should have put a time on the note, but nooooo he had to be all cryptic and concise. Blue eyes rolled heaven-ward for a moment, 'Another minute and I'm leaving.'

Of course, it was just then that Luna made her entrance. She silently leaped onto the balcony and just looked at him for a moment.

"Don't dare tell me I'm dreaming." Mamoru told her.

Silence for a moment.

"Please, come in." he motioned toward the house and Luna walked in almost warily. He followed, closing the balcony door.

For a long while in the living area, they just stared at each other.

Mamoru felt in his angry mood, he could probably stare Luna down easily, or at least play her game until she tired of it.

Which she finally did. With a sigh, Luna said, "What do you know, Mamoru?"

"Are we on such familiar terms?" he asked coldly, "Luna. You who lied to me, and played me, and tried to manipulate me?"

Luna looked as if she might be loosing some of her composure, but she hid it rather well. "What do you mean?"

Mamoru sighed, still not giving up the tough act. "Sailor Moon. What are you to her?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He was silent.

"I don't know how you know and I won't tell you anything. Sailor Moon's secrets are just that, and for a reason."

He smiled slightly, suddenly and smoothly changing gears. "I'm afraid I haven't been a very good host. Would you like something to drink? I'm sorry I don't have any milk, but I have water. I assume cats don't drink cola or green tea. "

Luna, the tiny black cat who could silently slink with the shadows, was, admittedly, slightly better at sneaking through the city while following someone than Usagi was. Especially since the rather accident-prone blonde had enough trouble walking through the crowded, hazardous city walkways even without trying to keep her presence a secret.

Somehow, though, although puddles were stepped in, and people were tripped over, and walls were ran into, Usagi managed to follow Luna to a large apartment complex without her cat noticing.

Removing her rather ridiculous 'spy-outfit' of dark sunglasses and a black scarf over her hair, Usagi squinted up at the balcony Luna had jumped onto. Hands on her hips, and pouting, she wondered what possessed her to actually rise early (for her) on a Saturday and see where her cat was going to.

Silently she kept her eye on the door in which Luna had disappeared and counted upwards. Ten stories up, near the park -who the heck lived there?

Then she remembered a previous conversation: 'I'm surprised you know a big word like 'paranoid', but for your information I live on the tenth story. And my door was locked, so explain that?'

Chiba Mamoru. Of course. Usagi blinked for a moment, Luna must be trying to get information on the Princess. Pretending to study her nails nonchalantly, Usagi waited near the bus stop outside the sliding doors to the apartments, wondering what to do.

When a middle-aged business man buzzed himself into the main lobby, Usagi quickly took initiative and slipped in behind him before the door closed. Giving the doorman a ten-million yen smile in response to his questioning look, she walked right onto the elevator and confidently pushed the button for floor '10'.

What the heck, she wanted to talk to him anyway.

"So what I'm asking for is an honest exchange of information." Luna said, watching Mamoru sip his tea thoughtfully.

"You want to know about the Princess, but what can you tell me in return?"

There was a moment's pause. "Well, everything *I* know about her of course."

"I was under the impression that you didn't know very much at all." He gave her a sidelong glance.

Luna kept her poker-face. He was going to make this hard, wasn't he? Luna realized this was just the sort of careful, diplomatic bargaining she was supposed to be an expert at.

They were sparring with words, and every move was as balanced and considered as in a chess game. All she needed was to place her words correctly and concentrate. Most importantly, there must be absolutely no distractions.

Suddenly, a sharp knock on the door echoed through the room.

Mamoru jumped a little, and gave Luna a surprised look.

She gave as close to a shrug as a cat can, as if to say, 'I wasn't expecting anyone.'

Whoever it was knocked again, this time louder and the knock somehow sounded irritated.

Luna thought Mamoru looked pretty irate himself as he stalked to the door and opened it as if he was planning to give hell to the person on the other side. But he froze the second the door was opened.

"I've come to get my cat," Usagi's familiar voice washed over Luna's ears like a splash of ice water.

With a groan Luna covered her face with her paws. 'Of course.'

Usagi noticed the frozen look of panic on his face when Mamoru saw who it was on the other side of the door. For a second his discomfort threatened to spread to her, but she firmly held herself against it. This was her chance to make up for chickening out the last time they had run into each other.

She offered him the same blinding smile that had bewitched the doorman. Of course, it had a splendid effect on Mamoru, as well. "I'm here to pick up Luna," she repeated, slowly.

Mamoru blinked her a little dazedly, and then nodded, backing up so she could enter the apartment.

Cheerfully winking at Luna as she took off her shoes in the doorway, Usagi continued to chatter.

"Did you know yours is the only door on this floor that doesn't have a name plate? That's how I knew it had to be yours, but that's so anti-social of you." Usagi glanced at the doorway, which was devoid of any guest slippers. "Don't get visitors much do you, Mamo-chan?"

He blanched at the nickname, the dazed look still in his eyes as he watched her walk to the sofa in her stocking feet and hug Luna.

"Silly kitty." She said, with mock-reproach. Luna glared at her.

Usagi then gave Mamoru another sweet look, "Could I have some water too, please?"

Luna watched Mamoru, apparently in utter rapture, walk zombie-like to the kitchen. To Luna's horror, Usagi jumped up too, joining him at the refrigerator door. "Oh, you have soda! Can I have some of that instead, please?"

"Of course." Mamoru wondered if he should ask how she knew where he lived, and if Luna had told her. Glancing at her as he poured the soda, he wondered if she was aware Luna could speak. He decided not to risk it.

Feeling his gaze, Usagi looked up at him and their eyes met. Shaking, Mamoru put down the bottle before he spilled cola all over his kitchen floor. Still locked in her gaze, Mamoru felt something tugging at his memory. Those blue eyes... the odango hair-style... the incessant, birdlike chattering.

"Fighter for justice. " he murmured suddenly, the soda forgotten as he reached out to brush a wayward blonde curl away from her face.

Usagi's eyes widened a little but she didn't say anything. Instead, she focused intently on him, looking almost afraid to breathe.

Before Mamoru could pull his hand away, she reached up and wrapped her fingers around his. He swallowed nervously.

"I-" Usagi began, thinking for a moment about what she was going to say. Mamoru was giving her his full attention, eyes not leaving hers, head bent forward to catch what she had to say.

Luna frowned. The energy between the two was amazing, poignant, and heart breaking. What was Usagi-chan thinking?

Tsukino Usagi was the famous Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, Guardian of the Moon Princess and leader of the Sailor Senshi. She did not have the precedent to be flirting with the man who dreamt of the princess.

'And what rationalism did you have, to bring them together?' Luna asked herself, angrily, 'and why do I still, somehow, believe it was the right thing to do?'

"Are you going to finish your sentence, Odango atama?" he whispered to her, a ghost of a smile fluttering around his mouth.

"That's not my name, " she responded, knee-jerk reaction, frowning at him but not really angry.

"I know your name," he said, lowering his lips to hers, so close she could feel his breath on her face, "Usako."

It was just a second before their lips touched that Luna made her presence known, meowing loudly from her new position on the kitchen counter.

To her surprise they didn't jump away from each other in panic. Instead Mamoru slowly lowered his hand back to his side and Usagi grabbed her glass of soda and took a sip.

"Thanks for the cola, Mamo-chan," she said, "Sorry Luna's getting restless."

He nodded, slowly, remembering the real reason he wanted to talk to Luna, and how it didn't really matter to him anymore. "We need to talk, though." He said, solemnly, not meeting her eyes.

Usagi nodded, staring at the bubbles drifting to the surface of her drink. Sure, it would have been nice to just spend the afternoon kissing him and save the serious conversation for, say, *never*, but he was right. They needed to talk. But what was she going to say?

'Gee, Mamo-chan, I know I haven't known you that long or anything, but I'm completely head-over-heels in love with you. And I'm not sure how, but I know you feel the same way about me. But I'm also secretly a superhero in disguise. You must have noticed that I look like Sailor Moon. I also have this...thing I don't understand with Tuxedo Kamen. And my talking cat seems to think you dream about our Moon Princess, so she'll be pressing you for information a lot. So, what do you say about us having a serious relationship? Hey! Come back here!'

She sighed. She wanted to be with him always. But how could that work? There was a whole part of her life he could never understand.

Usagi met his eyes and shrugged a little.

"Well, what were you going to say before?" he asked, leading the way back to his sofa.

She sat down, tucking her legs under her and gnawing on her lower lip.

"I was just going to apologize, for treating you so badly when I saw you yesterday morning. I shouldn't have been mean. I just didn't know what to say." Usagi shrugged, "Besides I was really late."

Mamoru smiled at her, and Usagi realized he had a really amazing smile, when he used it. "And I'm sorry I called you Odango atama. Both yesterday and a minute ago."

She blushed. "It's ok."

A moment of silence. He was watching her closely, she could feel it, even though she was staring at her hands. "I, um... guess apologizing to you isn't that bad."

Mamoru grinned suddenly, "Yeah, well, I don't mind when you get really mad at me, either."

With shock, she looked at his mischievous expression and turned deep red at the reminder of the kiss at the arcade. "I thought it would shut you up," she muttered.

"That's so flattering," he laughed. He had a really nice laugh, too. Usagi figured it was probably even more rare then his smile. She resolved to make him smile more, if she ended up with him. After all, making people happy was one of the few things she could pride herself on being good at.

She shrugged a little. "Yeah, well, it obviously didn't work too well, did it?"

She couldn't say she disliked the smile spreading on his face, but it sure freaked her out a little.

"I'm pretty sure I shut up for a while there, Usako," he took her hand gently, as she watched him nervously.

It was moment before he gently pressed his lips to her knuckle. He was teasing, that was obvious. But still, his eyes on her suddenly made her heart pound.

Luna watched the couple impatiently. She was sick of feeling as if she didn't exist, she *was* after all, here for a reason. Luna also wasn't too happy with the inquisitive look on Mamoru's face whenever he watched Usagi. She knew he was mentally comparing Usagi to Sailor Moon, and Luna felt nervous it would only be a matter of time before he figured it out. That also left another strange question in her mind: how did he know as much about Sailor Moon as he did? How did he know about Luna's connection to Sailor Moon?

'What a strange, mysterious, unsettling person.' Luna thought, watching Mamoru has he laughed and joked with Usagi. She had seen him go from cold-eyed questioner, to friendly host, to lovesick idiot in the space of about ten minutes at most. And now he was acting differently altogether in what, Luna had an unsettling feeling, was closest to his true self. With Usagi.

Luna shook her head. Chiba Mamoru belonged to the moon princess, she knew that, it was fact, it was certain. Yet from what she knew of the young man, it seemed so much better that he be with Usagi. A fierce battle raged war in Luna chest and, frankly, she really didn't feel like dealing with it.

She had half a mind to just leave, the balcony was closed but she could probably open it.

Just then Usagi blushed again, and murmured something ruefully that made Mamoru grin slyly and reach for her hand, bringing it slowly to his lips.

'Oh, well, I'm not leaving them alone together, either!' she thought, mentally throwing her arms in the air.

Luna jumped on Usagi's lap and gave her a look that clearly said, 'Get me out of here, now, or this sofa's gonna be nothing but shreds and stuffing.' It was especially punctuated by Luna flexing her claws threateningly at her young charge.

"Um...yikes, well, I think Luna wants to go home now."

Luna gave Mamoru a hard look, meant to remind him of why Luna was here, and what he had so obviously wanted to find out.

Mamoru stood up, the closed expression back on his face, a strange mixture of emotions floated through his eyes.

"I guess I'll go now, then." Usagi said at the door. Reality was beginning rear its ugly head. 'Now what?' she thought, realizing they were both watching each other warily.

"So..." Usagi extended her hand, smiling uncertainly. "Friends?" she asked, again biting at her lip nervously.

He carefully took her hand in his, "Ok, Oda- Usagi-chan. I'll see you around the arcade sometime I'm sure."

So that was his answer. 'I'll see you around'? What was that all about? And if he wasn't going to call her Usako, he might as well have the decency to stick with 'Odango atama.' 'Usagi-chan' was what her parents, classmates and friends called her. *Everyone* called her Usagi-chan and she didn't want him to be everyone.

Frowning, she faced him defiantly, little chin raised in the air. "Of course, Mamoru-san. I guess I will see you then." She then turned and walked away, carrying her shoes in her hand until she was safely in the hallway and his door was closed.

'Baka!' she thought angrily, not sure if she meant Luna or Mamoru or herself. With tears in her eyes she shoved her feet into her shoes and hurried out of the building.

She and Luna didn't talk to each other the entire way home.

Mamoru watched them leave, silently from his balcony, his eyes the frozen ice-shards that hadn't been seen in his face for a long while.

And night fell, Saturday turned into Sunday, Sunday into Monday, and Monday faded into Tuesday.

And Tuesday had almost melted into Wednesday when the urgent scream echoed through the night outside Mizuno Ami's apartment. The alert came.

And the Sailor Senshi came running and Tuxedo Kamen watched attentively.

And so Wednesday began just as the youma fell and it was Wednesday's moon that witnessed the next hour's scene.

Wednesday... the day the Greeks named after the mischievous Hermes, the god of tricksters and thieves and those who hide their face from the world. And Wednesday, perhaps a fateful day, or perhaps it was just this one day in the endless parade of nights and mornings all over the world, that was marked with meaning.

'Either way,' Luna thought back, 'this was a night to remember.'

End part six


	7. Chapter 7

AN: We may be looking at some slightly OOC behavior in this chapter, but I mean – it's fanfiction so. Just sayin'

**Walking the Thin Line **

**part seven**

"Yikes," Sailor Mars murmured, as she walked to the area where the youma fell. "*That* was pretty close."

Sailor Mercury nodded, "I'm just glad that I was up so late studying that I heard the scream. Luckily, no one was hurt." She dropped the wrist of one of her two neighbors, satisfied they were both healthy enough to be brought home.

Sailor Moon rubbed her bruised arm. "I could deal with *not* dealing with this so late at night," she whined, "I need my beauty rest you know!"

Sailor Mars laughed for a second, "Sleep don't work miracles, ya know!"

Both Mercury and Luna cringed, waiting for an argument but none came.

After the few moments it took for Sailor Moon to realize Mars was actually insulting her, to the few moments it took for her to be distracted by the forth person visible nearby, she had completely forgotten the original offense. 'Tuxedo Kamen,' she thought, 'he's here.'

"Um...same to you, Mars!" She pulled out of nowhere, hoping it sounded sincere.

It didn't.

But luckily, they didn't think anything of it.

Mercury left quickly for her nearby home, after making sure her neighbors were ok, waking groggily on their property.

Before leaving Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars looked over her shoulder quickly. "You ok, Odango atama?"

Sailor Moon didn't have to pretend to be annoyed at her friend's comment. "Do *not* call me that! And I'm fine." She stuck out her tongue at Mars as the dark-haired miko shrugged and walked into the night.

Finally just Luna, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen remained. He was standing slightly behind the halo of a street lamp, hidden the shadows where only Sailor Moon was aware of his presence.

She just wasn't sure what to do with this knowledge. The blonde gave a quick glance at Luna, who appeared to be watching her with interest. No doubt wondering why she hadn't started home yet... but how could Sailor Moon tell Luna not to talk? How could she convey that they had company, without him seeing?

As it turned out she didn't need to.

As for Tuxedo Kamen, he wasn't needed in the recent fight so he hadn't shown himself at all. Instead, he watched Usagi, or Sailor Moon, and tried to evaluate the evidence to support his rather shocking theory on her identity. But it was Sailor Mars who had given him the final proof. No one had the nickname 'Odango atama' but Usagi. In fact, Mamoru was quite proud of how it spread through her friends.

But he shook his head quickly, clearing it of all thoughts and focusing on the anger he felt, toward both the golden teenager and her small cat. Although one could argue that Mamoru spent his entire life in the act of deceiving, and that the entire incentive behind Tuxedo Kamen was, naturally, one of concealment and therefore deception. However, all fairness aside, he hated to be tricked.

Because so much of his life had been nothing but lies, he didn't exactly have a great history of being trusted or given reason to trust. But the fact that Usagi, Usagi!, had actually lied to him! The one person he thought he could trust! It was galling.

Never mind he had pretty much lied to *her*, that was *completely* beside the principle of thing. And so he thought, as he marched purposely toward the two figures.

Luna nearly jumped out of her skin, eyes wide and face apprehensive as she looked to either side, watching for another senshi within shouting distance, but the streets were deserted. Sailor Moon, however, just lifted her head and tried to face him bravely, although uneasiness flittered over her expression.

Taking full advantage of the imposing, mysterious figure he knew he made in the tuxedo and mask, letting the cape swirl in the moonlight, Tuxedo Kamen walked straight to them until he was only but a foot away.

Sailor Moon refused to back down, not moving or leaning away from him but trying to meet his eyes through the white haze of the mask that hid him from the world.

Luna watched him, frowning and wondering why the intent on his face was so familiar. "Stay away from her!" the cat commanded, not caring if Tuxedo Kamen saw or heard her speak. Just as long as he left Usagi alone.

Tuxedo Kamen just shook his head at her, coldness and icy anger radiating off him in waves. "With all due respect, Luna, I'd prefer not to, if that's ok with you." His voice was smooth and polite, but the underlying sarcasm gave him away.

Both Sailor Moon and Luna gasped, Sailor Moon turning her head abruptly to glare at Luna, "Did you talk to him, too, Luna? Why?"

While Luna demanded, "How did you know my name?"

It was second before the man knelt beside the cat, resting his arm across his knee. Leaning his head down as if he was confiding a deep secret, he said in a dry voice, "I had this dream." With a smug half-smile he rose, taking pleasure in the amazed and enraged look on Luna's face as she figured out his identity. Then he turned his attention to Sailor Moon.

"Um, hello," she said haplessly.

He was silent. Sailor Moon wasn't sure she liked how he was looking at her.

Luna was *sure* she didn't like it. What did he think he was doing? Usagi had no idea who he really was, was Mamoru *trying* to play with her feelings? And Luna felt her heart break a little for Usagi, and her dreams and feelings for Tuxedo Kamen. All this time, he was destined for the Princess.

He couldn't have feelings for Sailor Moon or Usagi. 'Of course,' Luna thought, watching him step closer to Sailor Moon and say something quietly, 'perhaps someone should tell *him* that.'

Sailor Moon was fiercely commanding her stupid heart to please *stop* feeling like it was going to pound right out of her chest. She had so many good intentions, but when Tuxedo Kamen took a step closer to her, she suddenly remembered all her fantasies about him, and all the times she felt such dept to him for saving her, and all the many time she wanted to keep *him* safe. All at once Sailor Moon remembered her feelings for him, they were not going away as easily as she assumed they would.

"You did well tonight," he said, softly.

She glanced down, her eyes half-lidded before they flickered back up at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Tuxedo Kamen watched her reaction carefully, all the time wondering how he could not have seen it before. Of *course* this small girl was Usagi, unsure but somehow confident, extreme power weighing on her shoulders, but somehow still buoyantly bouncing through life.

All that time she had been Sailor Moon, and he had never known. Well, he'd show them both. Somehow.

Lightly running his hand up her arm to her face, he brushed flaxen wisps of hair back behind her ears.

"Watch it!" Luna said warningly to him from her spot by their feet.

Tuxedo Kamen glared down at her. 'You who brought us together, now trying to break us apart?' he asked to her in his mind, 'Why? You must have a reason. Why give me a taste of heaven if you were only going to take it away? Was this all a perverse game to you?'

An unfamiliar and very hated burning sensation built up behind his eyes, and he felt defiance in every cell of his body. Tuxedo Kamen turned back to Sailor Moon, who was watching him as if she was debating whether or not to bolt. The moonlight did strange, ethereal things to her skin, reflected in her confused eyes, bounced in waves off her light hair.

He had his arms around her before he realized what he was doing.

'You can't keep me away from her, Luna, don't even try.' And he pressed his lips to hers, quickly, desperately, shocking her as much as she had shocked him in the arcade. 'It's payback time,' he thought.

So Usagi had dreamed of this moment almost every night until just recently, and it was always almost like this. After a battle, waxing moon, sky full of stars, and warm lips on hers. But in the dream, the mask didn't brush so uncomfortably against her face, and Luna wasn't sitting right at her feet screaming at Tuxedo Kamen to let Sailor Moon go. And of course, in the dream she wasn't falling in love with another man at the time.

But he was a really good kisser. She blushed as that thought flew through her mind, however true it was. One arm was tight around her waist, his other hand was resting on the back of her head, twisting blonde curls between gloved fingers. Through the infamous link between the two, she could feel his emotions build up, and the beating of his heart against hers was heartbreakingly apparent. Yet, Sailor Moon slowly reached her hand up to his, gently, reluctantly, miserably, but unwaveringly pulling his arm away from her.

She stepped back and met his gaze, the man to whom she owed her life, owed her confidence, owed her strength. The man who was at many times her 'other half' in battle, the man she trusted with her life. Tears were streaming down her face, her hands shaking as they reached up to wipe them away.

"I'm...sorry." she murmured, crossing her arms a little and backing away a few hesitant steps. "I... I can't. It's just that, there's someone else."

Tuxedo Kamen watched her, his heart in his throat as he realized the reason why she was backing away from him. 'It's because of Mamoru,' he thought, 'she wasn't lying to you.' Awe spread over his features, a true smile tugging at his mouth, at his heart. This heavenly little beauty in front of him, actually cared about him. Maybe loved him. It was foreign concept, he could possibly dwell on this a while longer.

Luna meowed, and suddenly he snapped out of his stupor and realized the cat probably wanted him to explain everything to Usagi.

She was most likely right, he guessed. It probably was common courtesy, at least, to admit when you've purposely confusing someone with your alter ego.

"Ok, ok," he muttered to Luna, then looked at Sailor Moon, whose hands were covering her face, sobs shaking her shoulders.

"Sailor Moon?" he said gently, reaching out to her. The second his fingers made contact with her arm she pulled away violently again, the sobs growing louder and cutting at his heart.

"Please...don't," she hiccupped, shaking her head, "I have to leave." turning shakily, Sailor Moon found Luna through her blurred, tear-filled vision and beckoned to her.

"So soon, Usako?" he said very softly, furtively.

Freezing in her tracks, Sailor Moon turned slowly, tears still tracing their way down her face. "What...what did you say?"

He was silent, inclining his head invitingly. 'Would you like to know? Then don't leave'.

She stood for a moment, before walking to him slowly.

Hesitatingly, as if she was afraid he'd run away, she reached up carefully and took the side of his mask between her thumb and forefinger.

Sailor Moon then looked at him questioningly. 'May I?'

Tuxedo Kamen watched her anxiously, feeling as if she was about to expose him, suddenly there would never be any hiding, ever again. Did he want that? He could refuse her, he could leave, she was giving him a chance to go.

'It's just Usagi-chan. It's ok. What is she going to do?' He nodded slightly at her. 'All right, Usako. I end the masquerade.'

The white paper mask fluttered to the sidewalk, and Sailor Moon found herself staring into familiar, warm blue eyes. Her stomach dropped, and her mouth fell open.

She then burst into a fresh batch of sobs and before Tuxedo Kamen could worry, she had thrown herself into his arms. Surprised, he blinked a few times before bringing his arms back around her, comforting her.

"Are you that disappointed?" he teased, taken aback by her reaction.

Sailor Moon shook her head slowly, her hot tears spreading into the fabric of his jacket. "I'm not even that surprised," she whispered.

"You aren't?"

She smiled a little. "It's strange, but now that I know, all I can think is-"

"Of *course*," they murmured the last part in unison, sharing a look that said volumes.

Luna cleared her throat loudly, and the couple looked down at her. "I hate to break up the party here, but will you two look at yourselves for a moment?"

Tuxedo Kamen lowered his head, and stepped away from Sailor Moon, picking the mask off of the sidewalk. Sailor Moon just looked at her cat, confused.

"This does not exactly ooze professionalism, first of all. Second, the girls still have no idea who Tuxedo Kamen really is. In fact, we didn't know until tonight. There is still no proof in my mind," Luna directed this comment to him as well, "that he isn't an enemy. Except for his dreams of the moon princess which-" but Luna found she couldn't bring herself to say the last part of what she was thinking out loud.

Instead she just sighed and turned for home.

"Sailor Moon, let's go."

Luna watched them share one last look, and Sailor Moon whispered, "Tomorrow?"

He nodded, and was gone.

"We *can* be together, can't we, Luna?" she asked, still watching the place he had left. At Luna's silence she turned to face her guardian cat. "Can't we?" she repeated desperately, again.

Luna was silent the entire way home.

And to her surprise, so was Usagi.

Sleep actually came very quickly that night to Usagi, the moment she shut her eyes she was fast asleep, mist and dreams swirling behind her fluttering eyes. Memories, and twisting pains, and dark recollections among flashes of light played for her confused mind, someone desperately reached for her screaming a name that was hers, but somehow wasn't. Light chased darkness chased light and she woke up with a start.

The alarm clock was ringing in her ear, singling the beginning of a new day. She frowned, disappointed it wasn't Friday already. But still there was something about today...

Usagi jumped up, remembering. It was just a few hours ago she had left Tuxedo Kamen – Mamoru - and he did promise to see her today!

For a moment everything went fuzzy around the edges as exhaustion and anxiety danced a strange duet in her chest, and her mind digested slowly what had come to light the night before.

Luna was, surprisingly, still fast asleep on Usagi's bed, even as the blonde ran out the door to school. It had been a very late night for the little cat.

First, after Usagi was asleep, Luna had left to go to Central Control with the problem she could just not keep to herself anymore.

Using Central Control always seemed a little blow to her ego as the monotone voice of the machine was also a bit patronizing. But then again, it knew what it was doing. And Luna had to ask, because it wasn't clear in the mission what to do if Sailor Moon fell for the Princess's true love. Especially since he appeared to be returning said superheroine's affections. Sigh. Sometimes Luna wished Usagi-chan came with a manual.

After quickly going over the password and proper introductions, Luna launched right in with the information she had gathered.

"I have found the man who dreams of the princess."

"Wonderful, although he may not be as much of a help as you think. He is said to be as ignorant as we are about the Moon Princess."

Luna sweatdropped, shamefully. "Well, yes, of course, but perhaps we are less ignorant about different things. Besides, it turns out this man fights with us as Tuxedo Kamen."

The machine actually sounded shocked. "I warn you, Luna, this man will not make a good ally. He is too used to being alone."

Luna lowered her head, "There is another problem. He and Sailor Moon seem to be... well, I think some romantic feelings may be evolving between the two of them."

It didn't take Central Control even a moment to respond. "You must stop this! Sailor Moon does not need distraction at this time in her career. And that man, Tuxedo Kamen, his true love was always and will always be the Princess. These superficial feelings he and Sailor Moon have for each other must be stopped before they start! Even if Tuxedo Kamen isn't using her for information, she will be rejected for the princess the minute she is found."

Luna interrupted, "But-"

"Do not argue with me," the voice almost sounded sympathetic,

"I know this will be hard, for her and for you. But that boy is not to be trusted. Who knows what he will do to find the princess, and who he will hurt?"

Luna lowered her eyes, for a moment Mamoru appeared before her in her mind's eye. Cold, weary, confused, desperate, in control and defiant. She thought of him and Usagi laughing together on his sofa, of the frantic and nearly inappropriate (!) way he had responded when she kissed him in the arcade. They had been searching for each other their whole lives, it seemed, and she told Central Control as much.

But the voice was adamant. "You must stop this, Luna, if you know what is good for duty, the mission and the future. Over and out."

And the machine went black, just as the moon buried itself in clouds, the night as dark as the screen before Luna. And it stayed that dark as she had trudged home, and feel asleep next to the already-dreaming Usagi.

* * *

><p>Lifting her arms and letting her bookcase hang behind her head, a downcast Usagi slowly dragged her feet toward down the sidewalk.<p>

It was late evening and the shadows were stretching back across the city. They reminded Usagi of laughing spirits, cold-hearted and relentlessly reminding her of the late hour. Moving at snail's pace, Usagi's gaze didn't lift from her feet as they moved, so deliberately, she had to will them every step. Disappointment and hurt just weighed her down too much. She hadn't seen Mamoru at all that day. And she had *looked* for him, staying in the arcade extra late, even asking Motoki when he thought Mamoru might arrive. He'd answered that Mamoru was usually already there by then on Wednesdays, having all early classes. That had just made her feel worse. Was he was avoiding her, then?

After leaving Motoki, she walked through the park, not even realizing that her feet had carried her to Mamoru's street. Usagi spend a while just staring up at his window for a while. The apartment was dark and cold even from ten floors below.

Why would he not want to see her? Mamoru seemed to switch from hot to cold so quickly, so often, could he have already decided she wasn't worth it?

Letting out a long sigh, trying not to start crying, Usagi lowered her head even further, still trudging toward her home. 'Why, Mamo- chan?' Her blue eyes shone dully, even her pig-tails seemed to droop in the evening sun.

Suddenly, a hand clapped her back heartily, almost making her fall over.

"Hi there, Odango Atama!" Rei cried, "You look a little down in the dumps. What happened? Lost at Sailor V again?"

Ami put a kind arm around her friend, "Is everything okay, Usagi-chan? You were acting so excitable at school today. Now you seem sad."

Usagi blinked back threatening tears, and nodded. Usually smiles came so easily, but this time she felt she was forcing her mouth to curve and her eyes to light. "Of course. I'm just tired. You know, late night."

The others nodded in understanding. "Well, actually, we were looking for you to let you know we are meeting tomorrow, at Hikawa Shrine." Rei said, tossing glossy black hair over her shoulder. "And it's after school so *don't* be late again, Odango atama, and get another detention like you always do. Sometimes I wonder how someone as out of it as you can even function."

Usagi felt relief flow through her as she allowed herself to finally give into tears. "Rei, you are so mean!" she cried, tears following freely out of her eyes as she wailed.

Rei rolled her eyes to Ami. "That sounds like the Odango Atama we all know and lov-well, we all know and know."

Usagi narrowed her eyes at her friend. "HEY! I'm *VERY* loveable!" she somehow towered over her taller friend, finger pointing and eyes burning angrily with all the fires of hell.

Rei sweatdropped, "Not very much when you do that."

Changing the subject, Ami asked, "Where were you all day, Usagi-chan? We were looking for you."

Usagi sniffed a little, wiping her tears away and silently thanking Rei for giving her the excuse to cry. She felt so much better now.

"Well, I went to the arcade, and I ran out of money really quickly," she made a face, "but I asked Motoki for some more tokens, and he wouldn't give me any, if you ask me he was just being stingy. But he gave me a toostie-pop for free, and I was happy for a while, but I can't ever finish a tootsie-pop without biting it so I can get to the tootsie-roll which we all *know* is the best part. Then my hands felt sticky so I washed them, and then I didn't have *anything* to do, so I just sat around. Then I walked in the park. Then I came here and started home."

Ami shook her head at her friend's expressions while she told her complicated narrative. "When are you going to do your homework?"

"I don't think Usa does homework," a deep voice from behind her made Usagi jump and cry out. "I think it seriously cuts into her daydreaming time, and she just can't have that." He smiled calmly at Usagi's horrified expression.

"Hello. I'm Hino Rei." Rei smiled at him.

He nodded in return. "I know. It's nice to see you. Both of you."

He added to Ami. She blushed and looked down.

Usagi was still staring at him. "Where did you come from?"

He pointed back toward the park. "There."

She sputtered, "How long were you- why were you-wh-"

Ami raised her eyebrows. "Well, I have to get home and finish some studies of mine. Rei?"

Rei leaned against a street sign and grinned at Mamoru and Usagi. "I think I'll just stay here and talk, thanks."

Usagi glanced from Ami to Rei, avoiding looking at Mamoru who stood next to her. She felt guilt surge through her, her two comrades knew nothing about Tuxedo Kamen, or Mamoru, or what was going on between them. And they deserved to, but they didn't trust him.

What if they told her he was only using her? What if she started to believe them?

Mamoru just didn't quite know what was wrong with him. He woke up shaking, after dreaming about the white-clad princess again. She was reaching to him, calling to him in a name that was his, but somehow still wasn't. And this time, he knew her. He *knew* *who* she was.

But the memory faded like morning dew the moment he opened his eyes to face the familiar ceiling of his apartment, early-morning shadows climbing over his walls. All it left was a vague feeling of realization that he couldn't place.

Mamoru felt strange all day, wandering around almost in a daze.

Sailor Moon and Usagi were one in the same. The feeling was true, the moment of clarity and obviousness that made him wonder why he hadn't seen it before. But as he turned the enigma that was Tsukino Usagi over in his mind, he felt he was missing something. Something vital, something obvious, something he just couldn't see.

When he was with her, it was like he turned into somebody else.

All his life, he was polite to a fault, always pleasant, if cool, to other people. But Usagi, no, *her* he made fun of, *her* he made angry.

And when she kissed him, he actually responded. He'd been kissed before by overzealous girls, it was uncomfortable for him to say the least. But Usagi was different 'even if she did just want to 'shut him up''. He remembered the day in his apartment, since when had he been so open and flirtatious? Since when had he really let down his guard and laughed like that?

He didn't like what she was doing to him. Either that or he really liked it. Mamoru didn't want to take the time to figure it out. So he avoided her, all day. Somehow, when he *wasn't* with her, the feelings of happiness and being carefree left him and he found himself in no hurry to reclaim them. And he could always *dream* about cerulean eyes, bright smiles and soft lips. In fact, that was what he was doing, although he was trying not to, when he heard the familiar voice echo through the park.

"Rei, you are so mean!" she'd cried, and Mamoru stood up almost as if hypnotized.

Leaning his arm on a nearby tree, he watched the drama unfold on the sidewalk, friends laughing and joking, Usagi wiping her tears away on her sleeve. The setting sun tinged her hair red-gold. She was looking away from him, at the two girls. Rei noticed him and meet his eyes and he walked toward the three girls.

While Usagi talked, she moved her arms, hands, face and eyes expressively, and Mamoru couldn't help thinking she could probably turn the most mundane event into an epic story worth retelling, with just that glimmer in her eyes when she talked.

"...and then I didn't have *anything* to do, so I just sat around. Then I walked in the park. Then I came here and started home."

At Ami's comment, he found an entrance. It was great fun to watch Usako jump when she heard his voice. Already he felt the unrestrained lightheartedness take him over.

He greeted the girls and then turned to Usagi. She was watching Rei and Ami, a strange forlorn expression on her face. Mamoru had to fight down the urge to causally drape his arm over her shoulders and walk away with her, just to see the reaction on the faces of all those present.

Instead, he made a face at Rei when she cheekily opted to stay.

"Well, I'm very sorry, Miss Rei, but I'm going to be borrowing your friend for a while. I hope you don't mind."

Rei raised her eyebrows. "Sure thing, Mamoru, just try to bring her back in one piece, ok?"

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything," he laughed, taking Usagi's hand, to her shock, and walking away with the blonde in tow.

They walked in silence for while, Mamoru didn't let go of Usagi's small hand, and just enjoyed the tranquility of the park at this hour, the city relaxing as the sun stretched its arms around them. Mamoru felt himself calm down, began to notice things like the details of the flower around him, the fading light's effect on the water under the bridge, the faint smell of Usagi's shampoo... at least until they were out of hearing range of Rei.

Then Usagi wrenched her hand from his and hit him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Baka!" she said, pouting.

"What did I do?" Mamoru asked, patiently.

"Where *were* you all day? And why did you take my hand in front of Rei? What am I supposed to tell her?"

He shrugged. "The truth?"

She looked down. "They don't trust you." She said simply.

Mamoru started a little. "Who doesn't?"

"The others. The other senshi. We, well, they don't know that you aren't - aren't with the enemy."

He was silent. Usagi could feel him tense up, defensive instincts back in place, stronger then ever. "I see." He said coldly. "Saving all your sorry hides multiple times means nothing to them."

Usagi looked up at him, fire suddenly in her eyes as she defended her friends. "Be fair, Mamoru! You may have saved us, but you left right afterwards! You hid your face from us, your motives from us, your reasons from us. An ally? How could we know? We didn't give *serious* thought that you belonged to the Dark Kingdom or anything. But you aren't a senshi!"

"So if I'm not part of your little uniform-clan, I'm automatically someone who cannot be trusted?" He backed away from her, the hurt in his voice apparent.

Usagi let the tears slide down her face, unchecked, miserably. "I didn't say *I* didn't trust you!" she said, sobbing, "I always trusted you. I - I love you." She whispered those last words, trying to see him through her haze of tears. This was *not* how she pictured professing her love to the man of her dreams. But the words come on their own accord, straight from her soul.

He was silent so long she wondered if he wasn't going to answer at all. Despair threatened to overtake her. Finally his voice came, hoarsely. "How?"

Sniffle. "Huh?"

"How do you love me? You don't even know me. You love Tuxedo Kamen, through a mask and an identity you never knew until last night?"

She was shaking her head in denial, hair swinging lightly around her face, fists rubbing her eyes like a child. "N-no...but I love *you*!" her voice cracked... shook with desperation. Begging him not to leave her.

Unbidden, an image of Sailor Moon crying, begging Tuxedo Kamen to leave her alone, came to Mamoru's mind.

He sighed. Silently, he wrapped his arms loosely around the weeping girl. She instantly locked her arms tightly around him, rubbing her face into the fabric of his shirt, taking comfort in his arms.

As he continued to hold her gently, anger and confusion still burning in his eyes, Mamoru happened to rest his gaze on a nearby bench. Where Luna sat, watching the scene unfold before her.

~end part seven


	8. Chapter 8

**Walking the Thin Line **

**part 8**

**~Antigone**

Mamoru just met Luna's eyes over Usagi's head. The cat inclined her head slightly but the young man just shook his slightly, anger still reflecting off his cobalt eyes.

The movement distracted Usagi enough for her to look up, two remaining tears slipping down her face. When Luna jumped off the bench and quickly started walking toward the couple, Mamoru thought fast.

"Usagi-chan?" he said, pulling on her hand a little, "Would you like to go inside where it's a little warmer?"

The evening was darkening quickly, streetlamps had flickered on sometime during the last few minutes, mingling a man-made orange glow with the long beams of the setting sun. A cold night breeze was already making its way along the city streets, and Usagi shivered a little. She nodded silently, still sniffling as he lead her away quickly, not looking back at Luna.

"Can you run?" he asked, looking over at her. He was still reeling from her confession of her feelings for him, but managed to put it out of his mind for the time being. The only important thing now was getting away from Luna. Mamoru had a sinking feeling that the cat had to give him news he wouldn't like. And while avoiding the inevitable was something he didn't usually do, his natural defenses against pain forced him to run away, as he had done from Usagi before.

But this time, he was running away and Usagi was with him. He didn't ponder this either.

"Why?" she answered his question, with confusion on her face.

"Trust me, and just do it ok?" And with that the two took off.

'What the heck do they think they are doing!' Luna asked herself, in shock. Even running quickly as she could, they had gotten quite a head start and she couldn't keep up even with all her practice chasing Usagi to school. She had seen the anger in Mamoru's eyes, directed at her, had seen the hurt and offensive way he had yelled at Usagi just a few minutes ago. And now the blasted man was running from her!

Luna glared darkly at the rising moon just over the tree tops. 'Of all the men in Tokyo, you send *him*?' Starting to run again, Luna muttered something about sick senses of humor, under her breath.

Usagi didn't let go of Mamoru's hand, even though she could hardly match his long strides. She ended up stumbling along and sprinting a few feet behind him. Her long hair caused unwanted drag and she was already feeling out of breath from crying for so long just a little while ago.

"M...Mamo-chan?" she gasped for breath, "W...why are we running ...again?"

He didn't answer just suddenly pulled her around a corner and held her to him. Pressed against the brick wall of a building near to his, Mamoru slowly leaned his head against the corner and let his eyes

slip to the sides, checking the area the way a secret agent would.

"I think we are safe," he murmured, still on guard.

Usagi was giving him a strange look from the protective circle of his arms.

"What?" he asked her, still defensive.

"What were you running from?" She asked, perplexed and frankly just trying to figure out the apparent sanity of the man she had gone and decided to fall in love with. Both of them had faced many youma, and demons and death threats head-on before, Usagi seriously wondered what in the world was scary enough to make Chiba Mamoru run away.

"Luna." He admitted.

Usagi's eyes widened. For a moment she remembered Luna wanting to talk to her about something earlier.

"What are you waiting for? Run, Mamo-chan!" This time it was Mamoru who was being dragged by Usagi, as she made one of her famous three-minutes-before-the-bell dashes to the sanctuary of the clear glass doors to the apartment building.

* * *

><p>Leaning against the bus stop sign, Hino Rei watched the setting sun present all its beauty and color to the city as she waited for the cross-town bus to take her back to the shrine. She had long since decided to stop waiting for Usagi, apparently Mamoru wasn't too sincere in his promise to bring Usagi back any time in the near future.<p>

The beautiful priestess distractedly ran her fingers through her long hair. 'Was it my imagination or did he walk off with her, holding her hand?' Rei scowled at the sky. 'They better not have hooked up without Usagi telling me or anything. She's supposed to be a friend, and *share* the gossip!'

"Rei!" A voice came from Rei's ankle and she jumped.

"Luna?"

The panting cat had no time for introductions, "Did Usagi and Mamoru come this way?"

Rei shook her head. Luna groaned and turned and began running away again, full speed.

"But Luna Hey! Wha-" But the cat was already gone.

Blinking, Rei turned back to wait for the bus, a sweatdrop appearing on her head. Just then, she thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see what she could have sworn was Tsukino Usagi dashing into a nearby building and dragging a stumbling Chiba Mamoru behind her.

"Must be a full moon." Rei murmured.

* * *

><p>Usagi stood in Mamoru's living room for the second time in nearly as many days. It *was* warmer, and the window gave a wonderful view of the park. In fact, Usagi would be extremely comfortable if her companion hadn't suddenly started acting like he was a few toppings short of an ice-cream sundae.<p>

The minute they had arrived, out of breath and pretty fairly shocking the doorman, (who had since decided that Chiba-san was either in love or had an evil twin), Mamoru told Usagi to wait where she was. He then preceded to rush into another room, Usagi heard something slide closed and the click of a lock. Then he rushed into yet *another* room, and pulled a chair into the first room, and she heard him push it against something. Then he exited the room, wisps of hair flying back from his forehead, face red-tinged, and muttering, "I'd like to see you get through the balcony doors now."

Usagi cleared her throat and Mamoru jumped. He blinked a few times and faced her.

Silence.

He smiled. "Want some hot chocolate or something?" he said smoothly.

Usagi sweatdropped.

"So." Usagi wrapped her fingers around the warm mug, and rested her elbows on the counter watching Mamoru has he stood on the other side of it, leaning against the refrigerator, and sipping from his own mug.

Uncomfortable silence.

"You're Tuxedo Kamen, huh? And to think, I saw you nearly every week or so and neither of us knew it. Of all the people in Tokyo, isn't it just so-" Usagi searched for a word, "It's like some sort of cosmic coincidence." She finished.

Usagi watched the marshmallows dance along the edges of the mug. "Someone once told me that there is never such thing as a coincidence," she continued, "But I don't remember who it was."

Silence again.

Usagi sighed. "Are you still angry at me?"

Running his head through his hair, Mamoru shook his head, not meeting her eyes. "I'm not sure."

Blue eyes didn't take him out of their piercing gaze. "Why were you running from Luna?"

He was silent for so long Usagi began to think he wouldn't answer her. When he did, his voice was quiet, but his eyes finally met hers.

"She's going to ask me about something," he trailed off of a second, "I dream about the princess. The one Luna is searching for."

"I know." She whispered.

Mamoru walked around the counter to look out the large window. "For so long I never saw her face, or knew anything about her. But lately, I know who she is."

Usagi's mug tipped over, lukewarm chocolate liquid spilled silently over the marble onto the kitchen floor. Neither of them noticed.

"You do?" She jumped up, ran to him, pulling on his sleeve. "Who?"

He cringed. "I don't know. I know her in the dream, when I'm asleep its so obvious and so perfect. But when I awake, I might as well be ignorant of everything."

Disappointment filled her heart, but she tried not to show it.

Instead, Usagi nodded sympathetically. "I know what you mean."

She said, an ironic laugh escaping her. "It's so real and it feels like you *should* know it, and for maybe a second its there and you know but when you wake up it fades so quickly. The only thing that stays are the feelings and the longing," her small hand had balled into a fist, which she pressed against her chest, a look of pain slowly flittering past her features.

"Usako," he said softly, as if seeing her for the first time.

She jumped suddenly, seeming to just realize she had spoken out loud. Nervously, she slipped her arm behind her head, giggling nervously and loudly. "But we aren't talking about *me*! Go on, Mamo-chan."

He didn't smile. "Why are you looking for the princess, Usako?"

Pursing her lips for a moment, Usagi brushed a strand of hair behind one sea-shell ear. "Well, I'm not entirely sure. I know we, the senshi that is, must protect her. It's our job. I guess that makes us sort of body-guards," she giggled again. "But that's all I know."

"That's really *all* you know?" he asked, incredulous.

"Just that and she's beautiful, and powerful, and comes from the moon."

Mamoru just watched the last rays of sunlight of the day play across Usagi's features, lighting each curl of blonde escaping her odangos, and illuminating her eyes. "The moon?"

Blonde eyebrows knitted together for a moment. "Yeah...or something like that. I think the moon has something to do with it."

Mamoru's gaze didn't change, thoughtful and scrutinizing.

"That's not a lot to work with." He murmured.

The pained look was back in Usagi's eyes. "Tell me about it. She could be anyone."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Usagi shot him a curious look. "Why? How much to do *you* know?"

"More than I did thirty seconds ago," he answered, "but do you hear something?"

A muffled meow and scratching reached Usagi's ears. "Luna."

"As much as I'd love to leave her to freeze in the dark," when he said this Usagi glared at him, and he quickly added, "you can let her in if you want. It's the first door over, just unlock the balcony and open it." He laughed a little, "Oh, yeah, you'll need to move a chair."

After Usagi left, Mamoru leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window, the moon and stars were beginning to come out against a light purple sky. He shut his eyes and let the thought and feeling burning through his mind to come to the surface and he let himself whisper:

"Of *course*."

* * *

><p>Usagi had seen Luna pretty ticked-off many a time before, but it never ceased to scare her no matter how often it happened. An angry Luna was indeed a scary Luna, eyes could sizzle and hair could stand on end and tail could puff up and teeth could be bared. And all that was done when Usagi entered Mamoru's bedroom to let her cat inside.<p>

'Sure, send me to deal with Death Cat, Mamo-chan' she thought sardonically, rolling her eyes, 'Some protector *you* are.'

However, Luna didn't attack when Usagi let her in, only glared a lot. Strutting into the living room like, Usagi noted, she owned the place, Luna stopped in front of Mamoru.

"Very funny, Chiba, especially the chair. Remind me to compliment you on your extreme cleverness once I cool off."

He grinned.

Luna glared harder.

"Usagi-chan, go home." Luna said to her charge, and Usagi put her hands on her hips.

"No way! You aren't the boss of me!"

"I want to talk to Mamoru alone."

Usagi shrugged, "Tough."

"Usagi-chan," Mamoru's voice made her look up, "It's getting pretty late. Don't get me in trouble, ok?" She stared at him in shock.

He smiled to take the sting out of the words, but it was too late.

Masking the sharp pain in her heart, Usagi just stuck out her tongue and turned on her heal. "Traitor." She muttered loud enough for him to hear. She put on her shoes in silence and then slammed the door loud enough to make the neighbors complain. 'And I hope they do.' She thought bitterly as she flounced home. 'What is *wrong* with him? If he can't even make up his mind about what to *call* me, how can he decide to love me?' The last two words in that thought made tears fill her eyes for the third time that day and she didn't bother to hold them back. 'Mamoru-baka.'

Usagi cursed him in her mind the entire way home and then threw herself on her bed and cried her heart out for him.

Mamoru cringed as the sound of the door smashing against its frame echoed throughout the silent apartment building. Accusatory eyes turned to look at Luna. She shrugged, as if to say, 'I didn't *make* you say anything, Romeo.'

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, walking over the window again, and leaning against it. The sky was nearly dark.

"I thought there were a few things you should know, before you corrupt Usagi's feelings further." Luna said, forcing her voice to be cold. She cringed as his mouth tightened and his eyes hardened. This boy was starting to grow on her, and she didn't want to lose his company. But the mission came first. "I think you should know what your dreams mean."

"That'd be nice."

Luna curled up on a pillow on the floor, taking a deep breath and staring, as Mamoru was, at the appearing stars and brightening moon.

"I don't know much, about the details of the senshi, the enemy, or the past. All I have to rely on are vague memories, feelings and the sense of duty."

The cat paused. "Also, I communicate with the personage behind a computer network known as 'Central Control'. There I find information I might not otherwise know, tips to help the girls and instructions for future training. It is from this source where I first found out about you."

Mamoru glanced at Luna, still stony and silent.

"Tuxedo Kamen was a mystery even to Central, right from the start. We knew nothing about him, even his age, but most certainly not his motive. And we couldn't really think of one. This concerned us, and I was instructed to inform the girls that you couldn't be trusted."

Luna realized Mamoru cringed a little, and decided to avoid that topic, and return to what was important. "We also know the princess was reborn on Earth with a companion, someone we have reason to believe is connected to her with deep emotional ties. He belongs to her, to be with her, his soul is destined for hers. Do you know what I am trying to say?"

His voice cracked on the unfamiliar word. "Love..."

"Yes. Yours, Chiba Mamoru. You are the one."

The clock ticked, time stretched and pulled, the whole city held its collective breath, it seemed to Luna, in the time it took Mamoru to respond.

He turned quickly and started walking back to the kitchen with clipped movements, and cleaned up the spilled hot chocolate with deliberate, even swabs with a paper towel. When he finished he just stood, looking at Luna. "Are you telling me that I am supposed to be in love with this Princess of the moon?"

"I guess I am." Luna lowered her head.

'Well, there you have it', he thought to himself, 'Do you need it *spelled* out for you?' What further proof was needed, what excuses did he have now? 'Just give in.'

Luna blinked in amazement at her companion's words,"Well Luna," he said slowly, "I guess that *does* sound about right."

* * *

><p>Usagi was staring blankly into her math textbook when Luna arrived home through her window. The girl was already dressed in her pajamas, long hair down and cascading down her back, pencil twisting between her fingers distractedly.<p>

"Good evening," Luna greeted.

"What did you and Mamo-chan talk about?"

"The Princess."

"Figures." She still didn't look up from the book.

"Central Control and I both know-" Luna shut her eyes and forced herself to finish the sentence, "That Chiba Mamoru is her soul mate reborn, and is destined to fall in love with her. Tuxedo Kamen belongs to the moon princess."

It was a full minute of silence before Luna squinted one eye open just a sliver to check on Usagi's reaction.

The tip of her tongue was resting on her upper lip, her eyes staring as blankly at the numbers and equations as they had been when Luna first arrived. Her fingers had frozen along the pencil.

"Usagi?" Luna whispered, gently.

"Luna, I'm really tired. I'm going to sleep now. Sorry I can't study for the math test tomorrow. I tried." Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet and slow.

Luna nodded slowly, and Usagi closed the book and turned off the light. Before long Luna fell into an uneasy sleep.

In the dark, the moon sent a minimal amount of silver light into the bedroom. Just barely, against the blackness, Usagi's profile could be made out, her eyes wide open, her chest heaving from choking back silent sobs.

'How could I have been so conceited to believe he loved me,' she buried her face in pale hands, moonlight tracing faint lines across each fingernail, eyelash and strand of hair, 'when he could have a princess?'

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

Just kidding I would never do that to Usagi. This is getting close though. One more part, then it's done. I can't believe I found this fic via wayback just a few weeks ago, edited a little, uploaded, and now it's on ff dot net for the ages! :) Who would have thought?


	9. Chapter 9

A.N

The final part. At the time, it was really important to me not to break continuity too much (I have no idea why, since the show doesn't exactly hold continuity in that high a regard but I digress...) so that probably explains some things about the ending.

**Walking the Thin Line Part nine**

**By Antigone**

Almost a full week and half passed uneventfully for the senshi. In fact, all Rei and Ami had to do was worry about Usagi.

"She's late again!" Rei fumed, pacing around the temple, nervously.

Ami looked at Luna. "Was she with you?"

Luna shook her head.

The naturally inquisitive schoolgirl didn't stop there. "I haven't seen Usagi with you in a long time Luna. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was avoiding you."

Rei rapped her knuckles quickly against the side of the room. "She's been acting so *weird*. She's never in the arcade anymore and that place used to be like a second home to the little ditz!"

Ami shook her head sadly, "Not in the park either. Luna, where does she go now?"

Luna frowned, "Well, when she's not in detention, she's moping about her room, most of the time locking me out of it. I'm not sure what she does in there, but I can bet it's not studying. Her grades have gone way down."

Rei snorted, "As if they could get any worse."

But Ami was deep in thought. "I wonder what could be causing this sort of disparity in Usagi's disposition lately. Do you think it might have something to do with that boy she left with the other day, what was his name? Mamoru?"

"As concerned as I am for Usagi as well, girls," Luna interrupted, "I'm sure Ami-chan will agree with me that this has nothing to do with the mission. Let's get started even before Usagi arrives, ok?"

But Luna could not even follow her own advice, letting her mind drift in an uncharacteristic fashion. Usagi's depression had settled on everyone lately, like a weight they could feel on their own hearts. Luna hated to think that she may be the cause for the heartbreak of her charge, but the mission had first priority. Didn't it?

And why couldn't she shake the feeling she had gotten the first night after Mamoru saved her, when she felt a higher power instructing her to the bring him and Usagi together. Somehow Luna felt that by disobeying Central Control she would actually be doing what was right.

She didn't like that feeling at all.

Of course, Usagi showed up for the meeting nearly 45 minutes late, citing a detention as her reason. The girl sat in moody reticence the entire time, twisting her thin fingers together while the others talked of their battles and mission. Usagi left early, quickly heading home, Luna knew, before any chance to run into Mamoru presented itself.

While Usagi was trying not to talk to Luna all that much, Luna got a few things out of the downcast girl, enough to know that Mamoru was the last person the teenager wanted to see, and that she had done a pretty good job of avoiding him all these past days.

Or he might have been making himself scarce as well, or else they definitely would have run into each other by now, wouldn't they have?

'Poor Usagi.' Luna thought, watching her own shadow follow her home from the shrine that evening. 'I hope this doesn't change her view of the moon princess she is supposed to protect.' But how could it not? And, more heartbreakingly, what would Usagi do when the princess finally showed herself? 'How will she stand seeing them together?'

Luna crossed the street deep in thought.

Unfortunately, the driver of the silver sports compact was also deep in thought, and didn't see her crossing at the crosswalk.

Fortunately, someone else did.

Quickly, a figure ran across the white lines and scooped the small animal into his arms before the car screeched on its breaks and, driver apparently seeing none hurt, quickly drove off.

"Jerk." Mamoru muttered bitterly at the departing wheels. He then glanced down at Luna. "Don't you learn?"

"Thank you, Chiba-san." Luna said under her breath.

Mamoru glanced around the nearly deserted street, no one paying too much attention. "Where's Usagi?" he demanded of the cat in his arms.

"I would imagine she's at home." Luna tried to talk discreetly to him, as she often had to Usagi on crowded Tokyo streets.

For a second Luna got a real good look at the man who had saved her life twice from the harsh Tokyo drivers. His eyes were slightly red around the edges and the weary look was back with a vengeance, dulling his eyes to gray-blue. His hair fell helter-skelter before his eyes, in need of a trim. He looked sad.

"Where has she been?" he swallowed a little, and Luna was terrified that he might break down. "I've been looking everywhere!"

Two young girls and their mother gave Mamoru a strange look as they walked by, into a nearby video store. Luna nearly whispered, "She's been avoiding you lately, I think."

He winced, what could have pain flickered in and out of the weariness in his eyes. "Why?" he choked out.

Luna bristled. "Well, wouldn't *you*? You'd have to be blind not to realize what the girl feels for you! But she knows you belong to someone else -"

He dropped her. Just dropped her, right on the sidewalk in shock.

"What was that for?" Luna yelled up at him, but Mamoru was staring straight ahead with his mouth open a little.

"You TOLD her?" when he recovered, he backed up and shouted at Luna freely, not caring that people were crossing the street to avoid walking near him.

"Of course I told her," Luna hissed, "how could I keep something like that a secret from her?"

Mamoru's eyes narrowed and he gave Luna a look that could freeze water Tijuana. "That's *my* business, Luna, you had NO right."

"I'm responsible for her welfare! Do you think I'd just let her fall for someone who could never care for her?"

"It is *not* up to you who I decide to be with, Luna, it is not up to anyone," he was talking quietly, fiercely, and he bent on one knee until he was nearly level with Luna. "I need to see Usagi. Please."

Feeling that this had to be the closest to begging Chiba Mamoru had ever come, Luna relented.

"Come to the park tomorrow evening, where you met her and the girls last week. She'll be there."

Mamoru looked relieved, the weariness still clinging to him. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Mamoru," she started. He looked at her. "She's suffering. Don't show up if you don't mean it. You are a strange man. I've watched you for a while. You can switch appearances and attitudes at the drop of a hat, and it's hard to tell when you are being sincere and when you are manipulating. I wonder if you can even tell." Luna turned to walk home, looking over her shoulder as the sun set behind her shoulder. "You better decide who you are and what you really want."

Walking home, Luna asked herself, 'What did you *think* you were doing? Aren't you supposed to keep them apart?' But the full moon shone even in the late afternoon sky and Luna let herself follow her instincts for once.

* * *

><p>Usagi loved the scent of flowers. Leaning her head on her knees, she shut her eyes and enjoyed the peace of the moment. The sun threw erratic beams off the nearby lake, glowing red behind her eyelids. A breeze lifted soft locks of blonde hair up and off of her face, fluttering against her cheeks.<p>

It was good to be outside again. She missed the park, and perhaps that was why she so eager to accept Luna's invitation to walk here. Both of them had promised not to bring up any disturbing topics.

Usagi shifted baby blue eyes to her small cat, a few feet away, seeming to watch out for something. She sighed, allowing herself to fall backward into the soft grass, watching the clouds circle the sky.

Mamoru approached the two of them as he would a timid animal, almost seeming afraid Usagi would run off the second she noticed him.

His footsteps were nearly soundless and it was just with Luna's superior hearing that she heard him come near. He nodded at her unasked question. 'Yes, Luna. I've decided.'

Slowly he sank the ground next to where Usagi lay, just watching her for a second, amusement alight in his eyes, even under all else.

Finally he cleared his throat, and she opened her eyes.

For a few moments she just looked up at him, at the soft light filtering through the leaves and playing across his face.

"Hello," she forced the greeting out through dry lips.

Mamoru reached down and brushed a curl away from her face, Usagi froze under his touch. "Where have you been?" he asked.

She shrugged as best she could in her position, avoiding his gaze to stare at the clouds again.

"It's been a pretty tough world for me without you in it, Odango Atama."

"Why are you here?" she finally asked, tears filling her eyes.

At the sight of her tears he hissed through his teeth, and brushed his hand across her forehead. "Don't cry, Usako."

At the endearment she sat up so she could look him in the eye. "What about your princess?"

He didn't answer. His hand rested only centimeters from hers. A breeze brought the scent of flowers and grass around the two.

"I thought- I thought you belonged to her." Usagi broke the spell with her words, lowered her gaze.

Two warm hands slowly slipped up to cup her face, lifted her chin so blue eyes stared into blue. "I don't automatically *belong* to anyone." He said, not breaking her gaze, "My feelings are my own and my heart is my own. I can't say 'I give my heart freely' because I'm not sure I know how to, yet." He leaned toward her until their foreheads were nearly touching. "But I've never met anyone that made me want to try to learn more then you."

"I can teach you, Mamo-chan," the words were dancing in the air with the flowers before she realize she had even spoken.

Luna watched this from nearby, barely catching snatches of words on the breeze. The moon was rising as twilight fell and Luna shook her head. She would believe she was right to not listen to Central Control and instead to the sense of destiny from the moon and her heart, if only one thought wasn't still bothering her.

"What about the dreams?" Usagi was asking, pulling nervously on the hem on her school uniform skirt.

"I guess they can predict the future, if anything. I am sure they cannot *change* it."

"Are they predicting the *truth*, though?" Azure eyes look nervously at him.

"Trust me." He said smoothly, a smile tugging at his mouth, and his eyes sparkling in hers worry free. "It'll all work out."

A moment of silence. Usagi looked into his confident eyes and felt herself fill with trust and security. Mamoru looked away from her intense gaze, his ears burning a little.

The young girl flicked some dark hair back from his eyes. "You aren't used to trusting your feelings." It wasn't a question.

Mamoru suddenly felt exposed, as if his heart was now laid before this girl's soul-searching eyes. He paled a little.

"Don't be scared," she talked like a mother to a child, and kissed his cheek quickly. Usagi smiled suddenly like the teenager she was, and stood up, offering her hands to him.

He stood with her, hand in hand, and faced Luna.

The man and the feline stared at each other for an indeterminate amount of time.

Mamoru smiled. "Thank you."

Luna nodded. "You're welcome."

Usagi giggled, a soft hand covering her mouth. "You owed him anyway, I think, Luna."

"Usagi-chan! Don't stay out too late!" Luna said, giving Usagi a well-practiced look.

Neither of the two people noticed Luna jump to rest in a nearby tree, shaded by the cool green leaves and the feeling of accomplishment and hope.

"Now what?" Usagi whispered, looking at her familiar feminine hands interlocking with Mamoru's large warm ones. This was all so entirely new.

"I don't know," he answered softly.

'So much for leadership and confidence on his part.' Usagi thought. But it was so nice to know he was as unsure as she.

"What about the girls?" Usagi looked up at this delicate topic. "How can we, I mean, there is so much they don't know."

Mamoru chose his words carefully. "I would like to earn their trust on my own. Before they know who I am, and my connection to their mission."

She nodded.

"Do you think I can do that, Usako?" he asked. It was so important to him, yet he was so unsure as to what that entailed, and what it was like to trust in return for being trusted.

But Usagi understood. "I won't say a word, then. It will be hard, but I'll do anything for you." She smiled up at him, and he thought his heart would break.

What did he do to deserve this? How could he ever be worthy of the senshi's trust, or of Usagi's love? 'I'll prove myself,' he thought, 'to them and to you. I promise.'

Mamoru wrapped his arms around Usagi and she leaned her head on his chest. "What about us?" he whispered.

She thought for a moment. Could they be together? 'Boyfriend and girlfriend'? Or just…enough?

"I love you," she answered.

That's enough.

He bent to catch her lips, and she threw her arms around his neck, standing on tip-toes and pressing herself against him.

Dizzily, Mamoru's hands found their way to her waist, and gently, but with extreme effort, he pushed her away from him for a moment. "Did you see where Luna went?" He asked, looking around warily.

Blinking, Usagi shook her head. "I think she went home."

Mamoru searched the treetops, eyes wide and on guard. "Are you sure she's not going to come jumping down from somewhere?"

The bundle he held tightly in his arms was shaking with delighted giggles, "I'm pretty sure."

Nodding, Mamoru locked one hand around her waist and slid his other hand delicately through the ringlets of gold at the nape of her neck, and took full advantage of the privacy.

* * *

><p>This was seriously sickening. Luna rolled her eyes and had to physically restrain herself from as Mamoru so poetically put it, 'jumping down from somewhere' and interrupting them. 'We-ell, I guess it's ok, since they are - what are they now? Together, I guess. Anyway, as long as- Hey! Mamoru! I'm pretty sure *that's* not ok in any case! No, I won't do anything. This time. God, Usagi-chan, I'm really going to have to start chaperoning you!' Luna sighed, turning away from the two crazy-in-love hormone-charged teens and faced the moon. 'Perhaps you were right. But what will happen when the princess is revealed?' The moon seemed to laugh at Luna's question.<p>

In between the warm sizzling that sporadically ricocheted through his head, the strange dazed feeling of deju vu, and the long moments of thinking of absolutely nothing but the feeling of Usagi in his arms, Mamoru somehow heard or sensed Luna's concern and question. He smiled smugly against Usagi's throat and answered the cat in his mind, 'I can have my secrets, too, moon-cat.'

~Fin Walking the Thin Line

"If girls aren't strong, we can't protect the boys we love..."~Naoko Takeuchi

BSSM notes, Act 3

True story: When I was living in Tokyo, I made friends with a girl in my class who lived in the same neighborhood as Naoko Takeuchi. Her host mom found out she was a fan of Sailor Moon and thought about, like, setting up a tea date or something and she was totally going to invite me. It never ended up working out, which is unfortunate. We did, however, get to tour Toei Studios as part of a class we took at the university there. ;-) This was YEEEEEEAAAAARS ago, though.


End file.
